Change of Fate
by Buddykins
Summary: What if life had been different for Nick, what if having a son of his own made him a kind and caring fox? How would the change in his life affect the lives of those around him, including officer Judy Hopps. When one event changes another how will it change them all, read along to find out. [AU movie retelling] [dad!Nick] TITLE CHANGE FROM A CHANGE IN LIFE, A CHANGE IN FATE!
1. A Friendly Face

**Chapter Notes:**

This fic starts out just before the ice cream shop scene of the movie. It's going to be AU and because the big change in Nick's life he might seem a little OC.

But I hope you enjoy the story along with all the twists and turns that are to come!-

* * *

 **A Friendly Face:**

"Boom! Two hundred tickets before noon!" Judy explained to herself excitedly as she hit her paw against her ticket printer. But only a moment before another meter timed out next to her sounding its chirping beep sound, that sound caused her to wince as she turned to see her the parking duty car at the expired meter. With a sigh and a roll of her purple eyes she typed up another ticket and put it under the ZPD vehicle's windshield wiper "Two-o-one." she corrected herself optimistically as she did so.

In that same moment the screeching of tires and the loud honk of a truck horn across the street startled her and caught her attention. "Hey watch where you're goin' _fox_." the sheep driving the delivery truck sneered at the red fox who darted out of the way of the mentioned truck.

Said fox was wearing a yellow button up shirt with a blue and red striped tie, and he was facing the offending driver with his paws out to his sides with a glare on his face as he looked at the sheep. When the driver pulled away the fox turned around walking out of sight of Judy for a moment before reappearing towards the front end of the car parked between them. He looked up and down the sidewalk briefly, a look that was shifty to the new ZPD officer; a shift look for a shifty mammal.

Judy leaned against the front of her car watching the fox trying to see what he was up to, but just as an elephant passed in front of the predatory mammal his eyes caught hers and remained there for a moment after the large trucked mammal walked by and then followed him into the ice cream shop using him to open the enormous door as he slipped inside. With a furrowed brow the grey rabbit jogged across the street and lifted herself up onto the window ledge to peak inside and see what that fox was up to. But instead she saw no red furred predator in the store at all, "Where'd he go?" she asked herself quietly before getting off the seal and making her way to the door pushing it open just enough to slip inside.

The ice cream join was covered in pick, the decorative tile patterns consisted of two types of pink tiles both vastly different in shade and size, along with that the walls, door, and baseboards were all shades of soft pink. There was a small line of large prey family mammals at the register and behind it was two more elephants; on fixing a dessert for the customer, and the owner much less happy taking the orders.

"Listen. I don't know what you're doin' sculking around during daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here. So hit the road." the elephant in a black bow tie said threateningly as he hit his trunk against the counter. Seeing the owner of the store getting angry with the unwanted fox Judy unclasped the fox spray getting ready to make a grab for it and spray the predator if anything happened as she approached slowly from behind.

However she would soon be thrown into guilt and shame for the prejudice she thought she was above when she heard the red fox speak up defending himself. "I'm not looking for any trouble either sir." he said in a innocent and gentle voice. "I simply want to buy a jumbo pop, for my little boy." he said proudly as a young fox with large ears waddled up next to the grown predator. The small fox in a onesie of sorts turned his head to Judy and his wide eyes caught sight of her as he sucked on his binky. "Do you want the red or the blue pale?" the father asked lovingly as he put his paws to his knees talking to the little fox with a wide smile across his muzzle.

The large eared fox waddled up to the display case putting both paws against the frosty glass as he looked between the red and blue popsicles ignoring the yellow all together, without a moment's hesitation he pointed at the red one eagerly with large begging eyes. At seeing his face Judy's worry melted away and was replaced with guilt and shame and she clasped the strap back over the dangerous spray she carried, "Oh, I'm such a…" she carried off quietly to herself as she fixed her orange vest and headed for the door.

"Oh come on kid back up." Jerry ushered the small fox away from glass with his trunk. "Listen buddy. What there aren't any _fox_ ice cream joints in your part of town?" he asked to Nick accusingly as he lowered himself to the counter. That prejudice comment stopped Judy in her tracks causing her ears to spring up and turn around as if to question if she heard right.

"Oh no no, there are, there are." the red fox explained as he had to defend himself and his decisions again putting his paws together in front of him as he did so. "It's just, my boy, this goofy little stinker" he said as he rubbed the top of the head of the small fox now standing next to him, "He loves all things elephant, wants to be one when he grows up." the proud dad explained as his son pulled the hood of the elephant onesie over his ears and tooted his trunk innocently. "Isn't that adorable?" Nick said fondly.

Over by the doorway Judy couldn't help but put a paw to her chest at the cute and innocent sight of the young kit tooting the trunk of his outfit as she awwed in her emotions. "Who the heck am I to crush his little dreams, hu?" the red fox asked innocently looking up to the large prey mammal as his kit leaned his head against the side of Nick's leg.

But despite the cute display the unfriendly elephant was not enjoying the conversation, "Look you probably can't read fox but the sign says, we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone!" the angry mammal yelled each word louder than the last. "So beat it!" he gestured to the door with his trunk.

"You are holding up the line." and elderly female elephant said grumpily as she pushed the red fox foward. The tensions and everything else caused the young fox to begin crying, which in turned caused the grown fox to get sad at the sight, and it also had been the last straw for Judy who was watching everything unfold.

Judy having enough of seeing everyone including herself look down at the fox decided to instead stand up for him. "Hello? Excuse me." she said stepping up to the front of the line with the two foxes so she could be seen.

"Her you're going to have to wait you turn like everyone else, _meter maid._ " the store owner grumbled under his breath at the socially frowned upon city work; two things he didn't like, foxes and meter maids, and they were both right in front of him.

At that comment Judy was upset at her uniform as well as the large mammal, "Actually, I'm an officer." she said showing the badge pinned to her body armor as she pulled back the orange vest. The red fox looked at her wide eyed and curious seeing indeed that she was a police officer, the same one he had heard about on the news recently. "I just had a quick question. Are your customers aware that they are getting snot and mucus with her cookies and cream?" she said loudly and directed to the couple sharing a large bowl of said flavor causing one to spray his ice cream over the other.

"What are you talkin' about?" the elephant asked curiously at the accusation.

Stepping up next to the predator she began to explain, "Well I don't mean to cause you any trouble. But I believe that scooping ice cream with an ungloved truck is a class three health code violation." going wide eyed at what it was the rabbit was saying Jerry turned around to his employee who was holding a ball of the frozen soft serve in his bare trunk before dropping it and wiping his trunk on his uniform and walking into the back. "Which is kind of a big deal." Judy finished while grimacing at the obvious repercussions with a off chuckle.

"Of course I could let you off with a warning if you would glove those trunks and...I don't know...finish selling this nice dad and his son a…" she began to bargain with the shop owner on what action she would take by waving her paws slightly as if thinking of what to do. However not remembering what it was the mentioned dad wanted she put her paw on his turning him to the elephant and whispered to him, "What was it?" she asked quietly.

"A jumbo pop, please." he said clearly and respectively in a soft voice as his son bounced happily next to him eyes begging slightly as he did.

Both Judy and the fox had their own paws clasped in front of themselves with smiles on their muzzles. "A jumbo pop." she repeated and finished her sentence from earlier.

With that and not wanting to deal with the trouble anymore Jerry groaned in defeat and rolled his light blue eyes. "Fifteen dollars." he said giving in to the request with a tired look across his large face.

"Thank you so much." the fox in the tie said genuinely to Jerry as he shook his paws together. "Thank you." he also said honestly to the kind officer who helped him while reaching into his pocket for his wallet, but unfortunately he didn't feel it in any of his pockets. "Oh no I don't have my wallet." he exclaimed shocked as he came up empty. A nervous chuckle was about all he could do before speaking. "I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck, that's the truth." he said out loud with a grimace then turning to his young son and holding his paw. "Oh boy, sorry pale. This has got to be about the worst birthday ever. Please don't be mad at me." he said while giving his sad kit a small kiss to the forehead.

Once more Judy felt a pull on the emotional strings of her heart seeing the display in front of her feeling sad herself for the two mammals having a bad day. "Thanks anyway." the green eyed fox said sadly to her as he began walking his son to the door as he pointed back beggingly.

Determined Judy knew that there was still one thing she could do, she hopped up onto the counter putting down more money than necessary for the family to buy them a jumbo pop. "Keep the change." she said to the owner before he rolled his eye and got the ice cream in exchange for the money. "Excuse me sir." she called to the retreating fox struggling to hand over the enormous dessert. "I believe this is for you." she said smiling at how happy the son looked.

"Officer I can't thank you enough, so kind really. Can I pay you back?" he asked the thoughtful officer who was holding paws with his now delighted son.

But all of it was just doing the right thing in Judy's mind. This was for her to help them and didn't want any payment for it. "Oh no. My treat." she said letting go of the kits paw as she used her paws while she talked. "It's just- you know, it just burns me up to see folks with such backwards attitudes towards foxes." she explained as her country accent showed through slightly as her paws came to a stop on her hips. "I just want to say you're a great dad and just a real articulate fella." the officer told him with a smile.

"That is high praise." the green eyed fox said putting a dark brown paw to his chest to show how touched he really was. "It's rare that I find someone so none patronizing." he admitted, "Officer…?" he began to carry off so she would finish.

"Hopps." she introduced with the tip of her hat. "Mr….?"

"Wilde. Nick Wilde." he introduced himself has he held out a padded paw for a paw-shake that both mammals did kindly with smiles on there face.

Now Judy bent down leaning her paws on her knees to talk to the son that this whole day was about, "And you little guy. You wanna be an elephant when you grow up, you be an elephant." she encouraged passionately with a soft smile under her pink nose and her purple eyes bright with joy. "Because this is Zootopia, where anyone can be anything." she spoke mayor Lionheart's campaign slogan as she pinned a 'Junior ZPD Officer' sticker to the chest of his elephant onesie. The bright hopeful look in his orange-brown eyes was more than enough for her, but the little toot he gave with his trunk made it even more heart warming.

Watching the officer treat his son so kindly made Nick himself more than happy to have met her. "Oh boy, I tell him that all the time." he admitted while his kit began to reach for the large treat. "Alright, here you go. Two paws." Nick said with a soft voice as he handed over the ice cream to his more than eager son. While he did so Judy watched with a soft blush above her own small smile seeing the loving dad with his son. "Yeah look at that smile. That's a happy birthday smile. Alright give her a little bye-bye toot-toot." he told his son as they made to leave.

After the toot-toot from the young fox the grey bunny couldn't help but give her own toot-toot, mimicking the pull of a train horn as she made the sound in a deeper voice with a happy chuckle.

"Bye now." Nick waved warmly as they began to turn away.

"Goodbye." Judy sang in a high pitched voice as she bounced around on her toes with a glowing smile on her face and a noticeable skip in her step as she went back to her ZPD vehicle parked across the street.

* * *

Judy had just written up another parking ticket for a red car in Sahara Square, and as she pinned the notice under the windshield she wiped the sweat from her forehead; her smile from earlier still present and still showing. But as she did so in the reflection on the glass she saw the familiar figure of a certain young fox; and that only widened her smile. "Hey little toot-toot…?" she exclaimed at first but then her voice faltered and became more questioning as she saw what the kit was doing.

He was holding a glass jar larger than he was under a gutter drain filling it with some sort of red liquid, following the pipe up to the roof Judy saw his dad now wearing shades melting down the jumbo pop that she had bought for them on a makeshift stand before tossing the remaining stick down to the floor. As the wooden plank clattered to the floor the nimble fox slid down the clay shingles and then down the drain pipe, and when he got the the bottom he began loading all 3 jars into the back of a red van as the son brought in the stained stick.

As the van pulled away down the street its muffler shot off twice, and as Judy watched she looked back to the pipe still dripping red and she was utterly perplexed at whatever was going on, with that she didn't need anymore motivation to follow the foxes as they into Tundra Town. She found the same van with the heroic fox paint job parked on the side of the road with a trail leading into an empty snowy park over a few snow pills. As she peered over the nearest mound of the frozen powder she saw the little fox leaving sticks in his pawprints as the dad went through the grid pattern carefully filling each pawprint with some of the red liquid from the jars as he watched his son with a smile.

However she had to hide when she saw Nick heading back to the van but kept an eye on him as he brought out an ice chest with a sign that read 'Pawpsicle' in large red letters and began filling it with snow while the light brown fox stuck the re-frozen treats into the snow. It didn't take the father and son team to have all the popsicles in the ice chest and then load it into the back of the van

Now as they went into Savannah Central she tailed them once again making sure not to lose them in the traffic. She came to a stop when Nick pulled up to the side of the road parking their van and taking the container of snow and sweats down the metal ramp. While she was watching from a bridge up above she could still pick up on what he was doing. "Here you go pale, don't drip any. I'll be right back." he said to his kit as he gave him a Pawpsicle and another small kiss to the forehead. The young fox happily began licking at the special treat.

Nick close the back door leaving his son inside and set up his cart out by a bank, and just as the lunch bell rang on a nearby clock a line of Lemmings began to woddle out and one was enticed by the sound of his call. "Pawpsicle, get your pawpsicle." As the line changed directions headed for his cart he began taking the two dollar payment in exchange for the fruit flavored ice cream. Once the small prey mammals were out of sight Nick went over to the recycle bins pulling them into his van and emptying the used popsicle sticks into a pile before taking the cans back.

For the next few minutes Judy watched angrily and impatiently with a harsh stare of her amethyst eyes tapping her foot against the floor rapidly as the foxes stacked the sticks into piles and tied them together with rubber bands. While it was strange and bizarre to the rabbit there was a lot of things she was confused and angry about with this fox, it was just one more thing to add to the list.

With the back doors closed they drove off and stopped outside Little Rodentia where they got off and pulled out a cart with a large pile of the wooden blocks they made not too long ago, putting yellow on hard hats they made their way with the cart to a construction site in the gated off district where they stacked the sticks up by a building in progress. "Lumber delivery." Nick said loud enough for the whole crew below to hear him.

"What's with the color?" a mouse, presumably the one in charge of the site, asked as he climbed onto the materials he was moving on a forklift.

That question caught the red fox off guard, he hadn't been expecting to be asked any sort of direct question regarding the wood. But he was only caught off guard for a moment, if that. "That's uh, that's red wood." he said with a smile while he thought of the quick excuse of the colored wood. They counted of the bundles of lumber and were paid for each bundle they delivered getting them nearly eighty dollars as they made their way out of the miniature city.

* * *

For the past few hours Judy had been following around the red van as she watched them go through their process of melting down, refreezing, and reselling the jumbo pop to make far more than she had paid for it. And now she had enough, as she trailed them a little way into the city where Nick got out to empty the melted snow from his ice chest she stomped across the street popping around the back of the van where he was now sweeping out water and dust from the back of the van.

"Well I stood up for you, and you lied to me." Judy said fuming with her arms crossed in front of her and her foot pounding the floor next to her. "You liar!" she yelled pointing an angry finger down at the floor not being able to show her frustration any other way. "Is it even your son's birthday? If that is even your son?" she began yelling and accusing the red fox.

Nick was shocked to see her and he began to feel guilt building up on his shoulders as she expressed herself well within her right. "Officer Hopps. I-I can explain." he stammered having been completely thrown off his train of thought.

"No I don't want to hear it, you are under arrest." she said standing straight.

That thought of being arrested nearly made Nick panic, but it also snapped him back into his right frame of mind. "Arrested for what?" he asked slightly hurt.

"Gee I don't know. How about selling food without a permit. Transporting undeclared commerce across borough lines. And false advertising." she said listing the three things off on the dull claws of her furry fingers.

"No, I have a permit, and a receipt of declared commerce." Nick said defending himself from the officers accusations.

"Show me." Judy was even less happy than she was before at the new lies she was being told. But when Nick walked past her to the passenger side of the van and reached into the glove box she saw the small fox playing with an elephant figure wearing a cape as he enjoyed a popsicle that they made. Seeing the happy kit made Judy feel slightly bad for having yelled at Nick right in front of him, and then when she was showed the laminated paper work she asked for she felt even worse. "What about you telling the mouse that it was red wood? And what about your ' _son_ '?" she said remembering her third point and asking about the kit in question.

"It is red wood. Wood that is red, there's a space in the middle." he said unsure of his answer while he told her. "And it is his birthday and he is _my_ son." Nick said hurt and angry at the last accusation, the frustration clearly in his voice with each word of the last sentence.

Now Judy was fully in the wrong, it was one thing to call the fox out on his tricks and schemes, but she should have had concrete evidence before bringing his son into this. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She admitted to both herself and Nick as she lowered her stare away from his and turned her head down.

Nick watched as the officer caved in on herself as her resolve crumbled, and that made his anger fade away at the sight of the sad rabbit. "Hey look, it's fine. I didn't exactly give you any reason to believe me." Nisk said getting her to look back up at him rather than the space in between their feet. "Why don't you let me buy you dinner to make up for it? And it would give me a chance to explain things to you." He asked of her hoping to make things better for the both of them.

The new recruit thought about it for a moment weighing the choices, if she said no that would be the end of it and they would be nothing more than strangers the next time they saw each other, but if she said yes perhaps things could be okay between the two mammals. "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said giving in to the hope that it would turn her bad first day into something pleasant in the least.

* * *

"Hi Nicky." A high pitched voice called as the mammal and her dad were planning her wedding later that week.

"Hi Fru Fru, hello Mr. Big. It good to see you sir." Nick smiled warmly as he pushed a pink stroller up to the table where Fru Fru and Mr. Big were sitting at their own smaller table on top.

The older arctic shrew looked up at the red fox standing next to the table, "Nicky my boy, you don't need to call me sir. You and your boy are family." He said again, this is something he has told Nick many times over the years, but as time goes on it happens less frequent.

"I know, and I'm glad to be part of your family. I'm grateful for your family taking me in." The predator said in response. "So are you guys planning for the wedding Fru Fru?" he asked changing the topic to something a bit more casual.

At the question the female at the small table looked up from the book she was looking at. "We are trying to find a new florist for the wedding."

"A new florist? Did, um, did the last one have any _problems_?" the fox asked carefully knowing about some of Mr. Big's 'business' background. While the shrew and his family was generous at times, there were times when Mr. Big became the serious crime lord that he was.

Mr. Big looked at the predator before realizing what was being asked, "No Nicky, he was a great florist, he has worked with our family many times before. No, something else happened and we haven't heard from him sense." He explained vaguely leaving out a few key details that he didn't think Nick needed to know about. "So what brings you by today Nicky? Did something happen, you were just here yesterday." Now it was the small mammal's turn to change to conversation.

While the two males talked Nick let his boy out of the stroller and into a chair so he could stand and see the two small mammals waving at them. "Aww he looks so cute in his onesie Nick." Fru Fru said as she walked over to the young fox to give him a hug on his muzzle. And when she did she saw something shining on his outfit. "Where did you get this sticker big guy?" she asked pointing the it knowing he wouldn't respond.

"Oh that." Nick said with a small smile on his muzzle. "An officer gave it to us after we went to Jerry's, she bought us the jumbo pop today, but then we ran into trouble." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"What kind of _trouble_?" Mr. Big asked worried that a member of his family was in trouble with the law. He was not below _fixing_ other problems that came up with _clients_ , and certainly not below bribing officials if needed.

Nick knew that voice, and he knew its possible outcomes. "Oh no no no. It's not like that. She's actually really nice, and I'm taking her to dinner so I can explain everything."

"Aww Nicky, going on a date?" Fru Fru chimed in happily to encourage him dating, he hadn't mentioned any new friends or girls in his life sense Shian. "Is she cute?" she asked with her voice higher than it would be normally.

The red fox began to feel his face heating up under his fur. "It's not that type of dinner." He said embarrassed and looking away from the small mammal ' _But she has beautiful amethyst eyes_.' He thought to himself adding to his blush. After a bit more small talk a polar bear came in with Nick's wallet it was time for them to go for their dinner with the new police officer.

* * *

It was now almost ten minutes after Judy had clocked out for the day and she was waiting impatiently in the park for the red fox. She had told him where to meet her, and when to meet her; and yet here she was still standing alone. 'I was stupid to trust him again.' She thought to herself as she continued waiting under the tree she was leaning against, and just as she was about to leave she picked up on someone called her name.

"Officer Hopps." She looked over towards the direction the call came from to see Nick pushing a pink stroller down the sidewalk path with a kind smile on her face. Despite the rough day he had put her through Judy couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips pulling up into a soft smile of her own as she saw his welcoming face. "I'm sorry we are a bit late, someone didn't want to ride in the stroller. But he calmed down quite a bit." He said with a grin as he lifted the sunshade enough so Judy could see the young fox snoring fast asleep.

At the cute sight the bunny couldn't help but feel her heart flutter, little kids always looked adorable in their sleep to her. "He is so adorable." She whispered under her breath as she stared at the sleeping mammal.

Nick watched silently as the officer adorned his boy, and he couldn't help but smile a bit more seeing her teeth showing between her lips as they parted in her own smile, and he couldn't help but feel the light feeling in his chest. The comment she made about the sleeping tod being adorable wasn't unheard, but he just didn't know how to respond to it, so he simply let it be what it was. But after realizing he was staring at the rabbit in front of him he came back to his senses, "So, uh, are you ready to go?" he asked still slightly dazed

"Oh yeah, sorry." She responded sheepishly coming back to the now at the sound of his voice calling out. "So where is a good place to eat? I kinda just moved here to the city yesterday." She said shyly as she admitted being new to Zootopia.

"I thought so." The red fox said with a grin as he began pushing the stroller down the sidewalk, out of the corner of his emerald eyes he saw a confused look flash across Judy's face and she opened her mouth to speak. "And before you ask, I'm not sure how I could tell, but I just could." He said grinning more at her stumped expression.

* * *

It was a short train ride together before the got off somewhere near the border between Savannah Central and Tundra Town, and a short walk before the trio found themselves outside a homey styled restaurant; 'Villager Den'. As Nick opened the door for them and they stepped into the waiting area the warm atmosphere and aromas were inviting and welcoming compared to the cold wind that nipped at their noses outside.

"Hi welcome to Village Den. Table for three, and a kit's menu?" the antelope behind the entryway podium asked nicely as the door closed behind them.

"Yes please." Nick answered and upon his request they were lead to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

Judy had only ever been on two dates before, and with the atmosphere and the way that Nick was treating this it felt like this was a third; and that made her feel a bit warm under her fur. "Why did you chose this place? It seems kinda out of the way." She questioned trying to get her mind off the thoughts going through her head and back onto why they were there.

"Well it's the only place I know with good predator and prey food. Besides we come here quite a bit. Isn't that right pale?" he asked the small fox sitting in the toddler seat as he colored on his menu. After their waitress came and took their order for drinks Nick decided it was time to start explaining. "So about today, I'm sorry about all that." He said not knowing how to start explaining everything.

Judy felt a little bad that this is what their dinner was about, and now partly wished she would have left it alone. "It's okay. Why don't you just tell me about why you did it? I already saw everything else." She said remembering that she followed them for a good part of the day.

"Usually I pay and elephant or a hippo to buy the jumbo pop, but because it's his birthday I didn't want to wait for someone to do it. I was hopping Jerry would still sell to me, but you know how that went." Nick began but then as their waitress came back he stopped so she could take their order.

Judy ordered a house salad with extra carrots while Nick ordered an insect burger for him and insect bites with fries for his son. "And well the reason why I have to sell melted down popsicles is because I can't find work in the city really. I, uh, I used to hustle for a living but then a nice family took me in and gave me a job." He explained briefly before helping his tod with picking up his crayons.

"What type of work do you do?" Judy asked curious about why he has to still melt down jumbo pops if he has a job.

Nick froze at the question, "Uh, just small stuff with the family. Can I be honest with you? And you won't get upset?" He asked trying to make sure if it was safe to mention. The officer took a moment to think about it, and with her judgement decided it would be fine she gave him a nod.

"Well they pay me cash under the table for helping with their family business, and when I had this little guy the offered me a little more to help. I didn't want to take it at first, but things happened and I needed the extra money so that's why I picked up the popsicle thing." He explained giving her all the information that he thought she needed to know and leaving out as much information as he could.

Being paid under the table was such a silly thing to be worried about, especially when it was for family. Everyone one did it as teens, babysitting money, chores, paper routes, it was all under the table pay. But when talking to an officer about being paid under the table as an adult Judy could see Nick's worry about it, "It's okay, I understand what you mean. It must be hard for you." She said trying to show she meant him no harm with what he told her.

"It's hard for all foxes. I actually have it easy thanks to them." He said eyes downcast as he remembered his past.

"Look I'm-"

It was then that their waitress showed up with their food, "Okay careful the insects are hot." She said to the father and son pair as she put down their plates.

After the server had excused herself Judy spoke up again. "Look I'm sorry. I thought in Zootopia everyone had an equal chance, I never knew." She said now downcast for her ignorance and blindness to how the city really was.

"There was no way you could have known. And besides, you are the first mammal here to stand up for me and my boy in a long time, so I really should say thank you Officer Hopps." He said kindly and warmly in between bites of food.

That statement made the grey rabbit feel a bit better about herself knowing she had made his day better in the beginning, "Please call me Judy." She said with her own smile for him to see. There was a few questions she wanted to ask about his past but felt that they weren't right for her to ask, "What is his name?" she went with instead.

"This little guy right here?" he asked putting a brown paw on the toddlers head as he turned to them smiling widely and innocently as he munched on a insect nugget, "His name is Finnick." Nick said proudly as he looked at his young boy. It was so nice to see him happy and smiling, he raised him the best he could doing his best with each road the came to, and nothing made it more worth it to see his son happy.

* * *

The small group enjoyed the rest of their meal with light conversation from one another and as promised Nick paid for the meal. After a short train ride and a ten minute walk the group of mammals found themselves outside Judy's apartment building and it was roughly eight in the evening and the situation was a bit uncomfortable for her. "I appreciate you walking me home Nick, but you really didn't have to come this far." She said embarrassed slightly at him going this far out of his way for her.

"Wait this is the apartment you live in?" he asked as he looked around the street. "Are you sure?"

Judy was perplexed at what he was saying, "Yes I'm sure, I just moved in yesterday morning." She pointed out with a confused look on her face. "Why what's wrong with me living here?"

"It's just a bad neighborhood. A really bad one." He said gesturing to the area across the street. Judy hadn't noticed the boarded up windows of the other building and the tag marks on others.

In the daytime when she saw it yesterday when she came to check in it hadn't looked this bad, the new life charm still casting its glamour over everything. But now in the dim lighting and Nick's words it's fresh new charm was all but wonderful. "And beside…I didn't know I was walking you home, I thought you were walking us home for some reason." He admitted sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Wait, you live here too?" Judy questioned turning to him confusion written across her features.

"Yep, just me and Finnick." He said in mention to the sleeping toddler. "Welcome to the neighborhood Judy." He said with as much confusion as she asked.

As they went inside Nick took him and his sleeping son to the elevator and Judy behind them. "Well I'm going to take the stairs, but it was really nice to meet the two of you today Nick. I'm sorry about snapping like I did. But thank you for dinner, it was really nice." She said fondly of the dinner they had together. It might have been a roller coaster of a day for the rabbit, but it ended out better than she could have hoped.

"It's nothing really maybe we can catch coffee or something together." Nick responded with his own warm smile before the elevator arrived for the two foxes. "Well this is us. Have a nice night Judy." He said pushing the stroller inside and waving his goodbye.

"You too Nick." She said waving back as the doors closed and she made her way up the stairs. In a matter of moments she found herself outside her new apartment. "308, home sweet home." She said lightly opening up the door and locking it shut behind her as she began set her stuff down on her small table. But then her ears perked up to the sound of the neighbors door being unlocked, while she had met her neighbors in 310 she hadn't met her other one yet. Still feeling optimistic from her evening with her first friend in the city she grabbed her phone before she opened the door to greet them.

"Hi I'm…Nick?" she started out saying before her voice cracked under her questioning as she stepped out of her door seeing the familiar face of the red fox standing next to the stroller.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay that is chapter one. Let me know what you guys thought about it in reviews or PMs, did you guys like it and if so what did you like? Also what you guys didn't like? It all helps me to write better in the future.

So for the readers of my other fics I'm not abandoning those ones, I just had this idea and didn't want to lose it. I will still be writing for the other stories I have but instead of forcing myself to write them in a certain order I'm going to write what I have motivation for at the time so that way it helps me with making progress.

I didn't want to make this note too long, so if you have comments, questions, or suggestions feel free to PM me. I look forward to hearing from you all!-


	2. Embrace

**Chapter Notes:**

WARNING: this chapter is extremely cute and fluffy.

Enjoy at your own risk!-

* * *

 **Embrace:**

The red fox still holding his keys in the lock turned to see Judy standing in the hallway just as confused as he was. "Judy?" he asked out of that sheer confusion before realizing what was going on. "Oh you are the new tenant. I don't know why I didn't realize that earlier. It really is a small world huh?" he asked with a chuckle seeing that not only did the two unlikely friends lived in the same apartment, but they were also neighbors.

Judy blinked in bewilderment, but then a smile crawled across her face. ' _This isn't going to be so bad after all_.' she thought happily knowing her friend was even closer than she thought. "Well I guess we don't really need to introduce ourselves again. Good night Nick." she said turning back her room.

"Good night Judy." Nick said kindly in return as he pushed Finnick's stroller into their room when he heard Judy struggling to open her door. He stopped mid step and turned to her, "Um officer? I believe you need a key to open the door." he said smirking at her trying to force the door open.

The officer was flustered and embarrassed for having not figured that out and went to dig her keys from her pocket when she froze. Nick being ever observant saw her freeze and began to worry, "You do have you key right?" he asked.

"Yes I just unlocked my door and," she paused with a cringe remembering that she set them down inside and didn't pick them up with her phone. "Left them inside." she carried off. "No, noooo. Nick what do I do?" she asked starting to panic slightly under the pressure of her current situation.

"Wait just calm down. Look I'll go downstairs with you to the front desk so they can let you into your room okay? They charge you after the first time though." he said warning her about the small fee she had to keep in mind for future a short ride down the elevator an already nervous Judy was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor as they went down to the lobby floor. But when they got to the lobby her heart dropped.

A sign was posted on the counter saying they were gone for the rest of the night and wouldn't be open till late in the morning, several hours after she would have to leave for work. Hoping for the best, that maybe the sign was just put up Judy pulled herself up to the top of the counter ringing the silver bell twice, but unlike how she had hoped there was no response. The grey rabbit let her head fall onto the counter as her ears drooped over the space in front of her.

"Wait I know someone who might be able to help." Nick said getting an idea in his head from a friend who had helped him with this problem on more than one occasion.

That statement got Judy's attention as her ears perked up in response and she lefted her head to face him, "What do you mean they could help?"

"I have a friend who knows how to pick locks. She's helped me get back into my room a few times too so she knows how to do the locks here." he explained as they took the elevator back up and pulled out his phone and began calling his friend. By the time they had gotten back to their floor it had already gone to voicemail twice.

Now what bit of hope Judy had gained going back up to their floor fell away as he apologized that his friend wasn't picking up the phone. "Wait. Okay I have one more idea." he said putting a supportive paw on her small shoulder. They went over to the space in between their room and Nick left her in the hallway with the still sleeping toddler as he went into their apartment and came back out in a moment propping the door open as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked slightly confused and interested as he got down on his knees in front of her door putting down a few paper clips. "Wait are you going to try to pick the lock?" she asked understanding what it was he was doing.

"I've seen her do it and it doesn't look that hard." he said as he straightened out two of the clips into small metal picks. His green eyes focused in on the lock trying to see the tumblers inside the knob as he listened carefully for the clicks that his friend told him about. Even Judy was listening intently as she watched the red fox try his best to open her door for her.

But sometimes ones best just simply wasn't enough, and after a few minutes she sighed in defeat putting a paw on his shoulder now. "Nick it's okay. You don't have to keep trying." she said finally coming to grips with the situation.

"Well there is one more thing we could try." Nick said scratching the back of his neck as he thought about going through with this outrageous idea. He looked over at Jud seeing that she was looking at him half interested and have defeated at how things have turned out. "You could sleep over at our place." he said quietly feeling a deep blush burning under his fur.

Despite how quiet Nick was Judy had heard him loud and clear, in fact that was the only thing she heard as her ears began burning before she heard him continuing on without looking back towards her. "You don't have to but it's the only thing i could think of." he said still facing away from, the burning red almost visible against his fur. She could only imagine how red the pinks of her ears were right now.

"Are you sure? You don't have to to do this if you don't want to." she said just as embarrassed as he was at his kind offer.

"In the morning I'll call my friend again to come help, but you still need a place to sleep tonight." he said with his voice still low as he tried to explain his reasoning. With both of them reluctantly and embarrassingly agreeing to it not sure how things were going to play out they made their way into his room as he locked the door behind him; something he has done hundreds of times, but never once has he felt so strange as he did so. He unbuckled Finnick from his stroller and laid him on their bed while he went to look through his small dresser.

He had gotten out a pair of shorts that he no longer wore and a shirt before holding them out for Judy to take. "I don't think you really want to sleep in your uniform and protective gear." his voice quiet and his ears hot. "You can take the first shower while I get him ready for bed." he told her.

"Oh, um, thank you." she said trying to keep her voice even as she accepted the clothes and headed into the small bathroom to shower. As she showered she couldn't help but think about how small and modest everything was. But more so she couldn't help but smile as she saw the few bath toys in a bucket in the corner of the tub. After making sure she has shampooed her fur and scrubbed the bottoms of her feet she rinsed off and used one of the towels to dry off before putting on the new change of clothes.

She hung the towel back up to dry as she stepped back out into the room. "Okay, I-I'm done." she stuttered still slightly under her embarrassment at having showered in someone else's apartment who she just met that day. Once Nick had taken him and his son into the bathroom with an extra towel she set her uniform down on the chair along with all her protective gear and sat on the foot of the bed. Her purple eyes wandered around the dimly lit room seeing it was nearly detail for detail the same as her own room, but yet it felt so much more lived in and homey than her apartment.

While she sat there she could hear Nick showering Finnick as the kit was splashing and playing with his toys, and it was clear by the laughing from both the foxes behind the door that while it might be a rough life but it was a happy life. After a while longer the two freshly cleaned foxes came out of the bathroom, the smaller in a blue pajama onesie sucking on his pacifier as he stepped out, and behind him his loving dad wearing simple shorts and a shirt to sleep in; but it was obvious that he usually didn't sleep in a shirt because the way he kept pulling at the collar.

As Finnick went to climb up on the bed instinctively Judy helped him up smiling as he looked at her as he sat down next to her. "Judy, uh, I hadn't thought about this before, but" Nick's voice failed him as he took a deep breath and a hard swallow. "But tonight is going to be a cold night, and there isn't another mattress or anything. And the only good blanket is the one on the bed." he said carrying off for a moment. Judy was going to say something but it felt like Nick was still trying to think or what and how to say what he was thinking. "Me and Finnick don't take up a lot of room on the bed, so there is more than enough room for you too." he said finally finishing what was on his mind and letting her take in what he said.

Judy's purple eyes wandered from the fox in front of her to the bed she was sitting on before she realized what he was saying and the blood began burning under her cheeks again. It took a few minutes with their flustered movements before everyone was settled in Nick's bed with the covers pulled over them. Judy was laying facing the far wall with her back to the other two, behind her was a decent gap before Finnick with his pacifier with in his mouth laid with his back to her as he snuggled into his dad's chest, and finally Nick with his back against the wall to give Judy as much room on the bed had his arms wrapped lovingly around his little boy as they always were when they went to bed. And with that he gave the little fox in his arms a kiss goodnight on his forehead.

It had taken a while for everyone to fall asleep, the young fox fell asleep right away with the lole of his dad's breathing and the warmth between them. But for Nick and Judy things took quite a while for the two of them to fall asleep given the circumstances they were in; and it was indeed a cold night for the small trio.

* * *

Judy woke in the middle of the night as the soft yet distinct sound of whimpering caught in her sensitive ears, a sound she was familiar with after helping to raise dozens of her siblings. With the gentle moonlight seeping in from the window she could see Finnick whimpering slightly as he moved about somehow escaped from his dad's arms. She spotted his binky there on the bed between then taking it in her paw and brought it back up to his mouth, and happily the young kit accepted it and it stopped his small cries. But as Judy pulled her paw away his small paws grabbed onto her arm holding it against him; being away from his dad had made him cold in the night and now he was trying to find warmth.

While Judy was no mother it didn't stop the maternal instincts from kicking in as she scooted closer to the small fox wrapping him up in her small arms and holding him gently against him. She could feel him holding onto the borrowed shirt she wore and bring his tail in on himself as he cuddled against her. Before Judy fell back asleep with the kit she couldn't help the tired smile crawl across her face as she sleepily nuzzled her nose against the top of his head. "Good night Finnick." she yawned quietly to him in her sleep.

* * *

Nick woke up in the middle of the night after feeling that something wasn't quite right, while he found that he was shirtless again that wasn't a shock to him especially in his sleepy daze; he never liked the way shirts pulled at his fur in his sleep and always ended up taking them off during the night. A panic filled his chest as he discovered Finnick wasn't curled up with him like they were every night and he shot up into sitting position, but when his sharp emerald eyes caught the sight in front of him he froze. The small light brown fox was cuddling safely and warmly into another figure, one that he at first did not recognize in the soft light of the moon; but for his strong eyes it was more than enough to see her.

But as he took another second longer who knew who was holding his young boy in her arms. She was a small grey rabbit, her long ears draped over the pillow they all shared, her soft pink nose touching against the top of the small foxes head as they both snored ever so lightly. The yellow light of the moon made her grey fur seem to glow peacefully as she laid cuddled with the small mammal in her arms. Seeing that his boy was safe his shock and worry wore off and Nick drifted out of his panic and back into a peaceful sleep.

As the red fox drifted out of consciousness he had pulled the covers over himself and the other two mammals laying there in bed with him and pulled them close to him as he did so. In his sleepy state he put one arm under their pillow and under Judy while he wrapped his free arm over them protectively pulling them both in close to him as he pressed his muzzle gently into the soft grey fur covering the rabbit's head and a warm smile spread across his face as he felt her press softly against the bottom of his muzzle.

* * *

It was late in the night when a young fox stirred from his warm and peaceful sleep. His bright orange eyes looked around seeing a red fox behind him holding him close, and then they saw another figure in front of him also holding him close, she wasn't familiar to him like the one he knew was his dad, but yet she held him so tenderly and lovingly. And at the same time he started to remember that he knew her to be nice and kind to him and his dad.

He didn't know the definition of love, and he couldn't put it into words or thoughts just yet, but he knew love as the feeling his dad always felt for him, and the feeling that he felt for his dad. But this person also had that same feelings for him, but. Both feelings were warm and gentle, they both made him feel safe and happy, and he couldn't help but feel so happy. He loved his dad and his dad loved him, but now she loved him too, and he loved her just as well.

The young fox never got the chance to know what motherly love was, he knew his dad loved him with all his heart, but maybe this bunny holding him close felt for him that motherly love he had been missing. Having both the love of his dad and the motherly love from the one he was holding onto was something he never felt before, it was a strange new feeling; and he loved it. Under this newfound warmth and love he slowly went back to bed hold close this new love.

* * *

The moon was beginning to disappear and with it the light it shined through the window of Nick's apartment. But not before Judy had woken up half way once more from hearing snoring right next to her ears. She opened her eyes to see nothing, the moonlight now was too weak to help her eyes as she tried to see what was in front of her, but pressed against her chest she could feel the small fox still sleeping soundly in her embrace, and the muzzle of a larger fox against the top of her head. At the same time she felt two paws pressed against her back holding her in close and held her protectively against their owner.

Under their shared blanket she could tell that just the same way she was holding Finnick, Nick was holding her. His soft and fluffy tail wrapped around her to keep her warm and safe and his muzzle against her neck keeping her close to him. She had never been in this type of situation before and didn't know how to react, she had been hugged by her family, and even hugged by her only two boyfriends from high school, but never had she been embraced so tenderly and protectively.

She was still half asleep as she began to enjoy this strange and new feeling she realized she was stroking a paw against the fur on Nick's arm and that he had somehow taken off his shirt before pulling them in close. She froze briefly as she glanced up at his sleeping face just above hers before running her paw over his side feeling how soft and smooth his fur was against her own paw. That gentle touch however seemed to stir the fox, but not from his sleep, instead he simply nuzzled his muzzle against her giving a satisfied exhale as he did so.

That peaceful gesture, that loving touch; was something she had never felt before. Judy had never thought about a family of her own, she was always so focused on becoming an officer she never took time in her life to experience love from others or to give that love. But now in her daze she began to think of what it might be like to have her own family; what it might be like if this was her own family. In this soft and warm moon lit moment she couldn't help but to wish it would never end. This feeling she never had was something she could never imagine. She mindlessly nuzzled her nose to the fox she was holding and nuzzled her head to the fox holding her before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **WILDEHOPPS!**

Let me know what you thought and I'll be back soon!


	3. A New Day

**Chapter Notes:**

So it seems like there was a lot of love for that last chapter, and I can't help but to be so happy that it's so loved and to be honest I loved writing that chapter so much too.

I'm sorry about the long wait, that will be explained more after the chapter.

Enjoy!-

* * *

 **A New Day:**

It was 5:29 am in Nick's apartment that he shared with his young kit, but this morning was different. In the peace and quiet of that moment the two of them slept cuddled with a small grey bunny; who was holding onto Finnick with Nick's arms around her. But then that moment slipped away as the time shifted into the next minute.

On the table just a few feet from the sleeping figures Judy's phone came to life blaring its generic sounds and shattering the silence. That noise quickly brought Judy from sleep as her sensitive ears stood alert at the sudden and loud sound; falling out of the small bed she landed with a decent thud as her small frame made contact with the squeaking floor. The sudden drop and impact made her heart beat fast as she scrambled to shut off the alarm she set.

Now in the quiet she could almost hear her own pulse in her strong ears as she tried to calm herself down from her morning panic; she had never actually needed an alarm to get up, she was always up before it, waiting for it. As her heart slowed to normal she looked back at the bed to see the covers thrown about and to exact spot where her outline was; the small space where Nick's arm was and right in front of Finnick.

As the memories of last night came flooding back to her a deep blush began burning across her cheeks. Quickly she grabbed her uniform and headed into the bathroom locking it behind her, when she looked in the mirror she saw she was still in the shirt she had borrowed as well as where Finnick had held onto it with his tiny paws, and she could see the fur that was still parted where Nick's muzzle was nuzzled against her head. While changing into her police uniform all those thoughts were constantly at the front of her mind making her anxious, nervous, embarrassed, and happy all at the same time.

She remembered things so clearly, she remembered waking up to comfort Finnick and pulling him close to her. She remembered waking up in Nick's arms feeling warm and protected. When she ran her paw over Nick's red fur, when she nuzzled her nose to the fox she held, and her head to the fox holding her; she remembered doing every bit of it. But most of all, she remembered enjoying that feeling; and now that it was gone she was standing in her full uniform longing for that feeling. Was she really so different now dressed in all blue as opposed to being dressed in the clothes she borrowed from him, was she so different standing alone with a badge than she was laying down in a gentle embrace?

* * *

Finnick's eyes slowly opened slowly as he heard shuffling about in their apartment in the early morning. The first thing that he noticed was that he was no longer wrapping up by the soft arms of the bunny that had been there hours ago, and instead was tucked in by the blanket him and his dad were sharing. But then he saw the cause of the sounds he heard; he saw Judy picking up a wooden chair at the desk after having knocked it over and leaving a piece of paper on a pile of clothes on the table.

A sound burbled from him without him knowing as he sat up but that same sound caused the rabbit's ears to flick his way in full attention before she turned to look at him. In the dim morning light; Judy's eye were practically glowing purple as they looked into Finnick's near fiery orange eyes, and with those same bright eyes he was begging her not to leave him too.

As Finnick keeps his big sad eyes on her he saw her glancing between him and his dad behind him still sleeping. After a moment had passed she stepped over to the side of the bed crouching down next to it and put a paw out and grabbing onto his paw stroking it gentle with her thumb. "Go back to bed okay?" she asked. While the only word that Finnick knew in that was bed, her voice was still as soft and gentle like her touch.

When he layed back down she tucked him back in as he felt his dad's arm wrap around him once again. "I'll see you later okay?" she said to him with a kind smile on her muzzle and honesty in her eyes. Bending down to pick up a plushy for him off the floor she put it out in front of the young fox who happily accepted the soft toy to go back to bed with. The young tod was unable to understand the words she spoke but one way or another, he knew that she would be back again soon.

* * *

Nick's phone began going off causing him to wake up from the best sleep he had had in months. Trying his best not to wake Finnick he got out of bed and picked up his phone still sleepy eyed. "Hey Lemon what's up?" he greeted with a yawn as he sat on the table and saw that someone was missing from the bed. Searching around the room he saw the bathroom door open, but then that's when he noticed the pile of clothes on the table next to him with a paper note sitting on top.

He paused for a second before picking it up and heading it to himself.

' _Dear Nick,_

 _Thank you for letting me stay at your place last night and for letting me sleep on the bed. I'm sorry I was gone when you woke up but I need to leave for work early. If your friend comes by for the lock can you let me know so I can pick it up after work?_

 _Thank you again for everything, and I'm sorry about last night._

 _-Judy_ '

After her name, was her phone number so Nick could let her know if he managed to get her key. "Nick! Nick are you okay?!" the shouting from the phone right in his ear tore him from his thoughts. "Did the sheep get you?!" Lemon shouted genuinely concerned for her friend worried his mind was taken over by the sheep's unknown mind control.

"What?-Sheep?" he asked confused before realizing what it was she meant. "No Lemon you said yourself foxes are too smart for mind control. I should ask you if you are okay." He said smirking as he looked at the pile of clothes neatly folded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was wearing my protective helmet last night." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I left my phone in the car and didn't want to go out at night without my helmet, but what did you need?" she asked explaining her absence last night to Nick who was slowly waking up.

Stretching his back till he felt the chain of satisfying pops he gave a contented exhale as he straightened back up. "I wanted to ask if you could pick my neighbors lock for her?" he admitted to her while scratching the back of his neck embarrassed of what she could possibly ask.

"Is it a sheep? I'm not helping if it's a sheep." She said sharply not even waiting a moment. "And I'm not helping if she is a ram either. They are just sheep with horns!" she blurted out causing Nick to laugh.

Before she went on any further Nick interrupted her, "Lemon calm down, it's okay. I wouldn't ask you to help if she was a sheep and I wouldn't want to help either." He said trying to pacify the honey badger and convince her to help with the current problem. Thankfully it worked because without much more questioning Lemon agreed to come by to help with the lock.

Once Nick was off the phone with his friend he looked over to see Finnick roll over in his sleep with a rabbit plush in his arms. That sight of the brown stuffed rabbit brought memories from that night back to the front of Nick's mind; memories he didn't know he had made until now. Yet there his was going through the slightly foggy recall of the night; waking up frantic without his kit in his arms and then going still in a calm as he saw his little fox cuddled up to the little rabbit.

In his mind he remembered the feeling of warmth and happiness in his chest, the feeling of content and peace that had filled him, and the feeling of wrapping both Finnick and Judy up in his arms protectively. Even now he could still feel her head nuzzled against the bottom of his muzzle; along with the burning in his face and ears accompanied by the warm feeling in his chest.

The sound of his kit stirring in bed brought in out of his thoughts still with burning cheeks and a busy mind. But seeing that it was almost time for Finnick to wake up he began to get food out to make them breakfast before their personal locksmith arrived.

* * *

Judy had been out of sorts all day so far. After waking up in Nick's arms with Finnick in hers and remembering everything else from the night was eating at her attention. While it was all purely innocent and mindless gestures the fact that she had done something so intimate with practically a complete stranger had her mind racing; but the fact that she had liked it is what sent her heart racing at the same time. Once again today she was assigned parking duty, and once again she had made it her mission to exceed the expectations that her chief had for her, but because her off centered mindset her heart just wasn't invested in the job the same way it was yesterday.

As she ticked the over stayed vehicles she had gotten a number of complaints and angry gestures from the owners of the vehicles and it was all weighing heavily on her. Taking just a moment to herself to get that burden off her shoulders and all the buzzing thought out of her head she sat in her car, but not more than a minute later a distraught mammal came shouting right next to her. "You! Bunny!" he yelled, the panic in his voice being missed because her distracted thought.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before turning to speak with the mammal. "Sir, if you have a grievance you may contest your citation in traffic court." she explained to him turning to face him tiredly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" The pig asked shouting at the top of his lungs even more panicked and distraught than before. "My shop! It was just robbed! Look he's getting away!" he shouted as he threw his pink arms at his shop and then at the fleeing criminal as he explained in his panic.

Judy turned to follow his gesture to see a small mammal running away with a orange duffle over head as he did so. "Hell! Are you a cop or not!?" he asked still speaking loudly as he frantically shook her small vehicle; with her still in it.

With the jostling her hat fell to the side of her face and she braced herself against anything she could as the shop owner shook her inside the three wheeled car. "Oh, yes. Yes!" she yelled back to him, her voice filled with excitement from the recognition of being called a cop. "Don't worry sir I got this!" the officer exclaimed as she took off giving chase. She shed the meter maid uniform by tossing aside the stiff hat and unclasping the orange vest letting it fly off behind her like a cape as she took off in her sprint. "Stop! Stop in the name of the law!" she declared to the weasel she was giving chase to.

The scruffy brown furred mammal looked over his shoulder to see the cop right on his tail and gaining fast, "Catch me if you can cottontail!" he mocked as he sped up beginning to bob and weave through the feet of the crowd he ran through.

This was a real thief, a real chase, and Judy was indeed a real cop; and real officers had to follow procedures. "Officer Hopps to dispatch. I am in pursuit of store robber running through City Central." the rabbit called into her radio while doing her best to stay out from underneath the paws and hooves all around her. "Suspect is a weasel. Brown fur and a white tank top carrying an orange bag." she described the mammal in front of her as best as she could.

"Alright officer McHorn is in the area for backup." the dispatch responded through the radio as Judy clipped in back onto her utility belt. "He will try to cut him off, stay on him officer Hopps." The officer on the other end explained to her.

As Judy chased the weasel into the crowd she saw the large ZPD vehicle up ahead coming towards them driving through the open plaza. However the their managed to slip under the raised car after stumbling from fear, but now he was getting away once more. The officer driving stepped out calling in the escape, quickly Judy used her strong legs to jump the black and white vehicle bouncing off the top as she did so. "I got dibs. This is officer Hopps and I am in pursuit. Wooo-wooo!" she cheered as she blinked backwards before turning around back into the chase.

The weasel ran down the street and saw the gated off environment of Little Rodentia, and saw that as his chance to get away. Throwing his bag over tall metal fence squirmed his way through the tiny arch entryway to catch his stolen goods on the other side just before running off down the small streets. Judy saw this and quickly went to follow him, but as she did so a spark of fear shot through her mind.

What if she got stuck, what if she was to big to fit through the gap? What if she couldn't squeaze through and was trapped, what if she couldn't get out from the solid wall surrounding her?! What if-

Using all her will she overcame those thoughts with the determination that burned like fire in her eyes and jumped to the wall sliding underneath without so much as slowing down as she ran into the city. But now it was too late, now she had lost the suspect; there was no weasel to be seen and no orange bag showing over any buildings, there was simply nothing.

"Hey meter maid! Wait for the real cops!" officer McHorn hollered at her from outside the gate as he gripped onto the bars.

She looked down the street and back at the massive office, his size dwarfing the city she was in, and that gave her an idea. "I am a real cop, just lead me to him!" she yelled over the honking cars around her.

The horned mammal looked out over the small city and spotted the run away mammal, while he didn't like it as much as being in the chase he directed Judy down the path after the weasel using the radios running along the outside of the gate as he did so. After a while it became fun for him too as it began to remind him of many arcade games that he played as a kid.

As Judy navigated the maze of a city to get her target she had managed to cut him off and throw him screaming off the miniature train and into the middle of a shopping area. She charged at him laying on his back over a coffee shop, but he was not going to get caught by some rabbit. "Have a donut coppa!" he said as he kicked the plastic donut that was mounted on the store straight at her.

The large donut was easy enough to avoid as Judy slid under it on her chest protector. But a moment after that happened she heard a blood curdling scream as the plastic dessert bounced down the street, using her powerful legs she lunged for the donut hoping and praying that she would make it in time.

Lucky for her but more so the small shrew underneath Judy managed to stop the donut just as it pressed down on the top of the small rodents large hair. As she grasped onto the large shape she gave a short exhale of breath she was holding, "I love your hair." Judy said stepping out of the seriousness of the moment with a friendly smile on her face as she looked down at the other female.

"Aww, thank you." the miniature mammal said in a high squeaking voice as she twirled a lock of her long hair around her finger being bashful from the compliment.

Thinking he was safe from the cop the brown weasel grabbed his stolen goods. "Come to papa." he said chuckling happily to himself for another successful snatch and grab as he held the bag in his arms. But not a moment later a shadow crossed his face and he looked to see the rabbit officer raising the plastic donut high above her head. He gave a small shout in surprise sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth as she yelled bringing the shape down on top of his head.

* * *

Nick heard a knock at his door, and not just any knock, it was a certain pattern that his conspiracy theorist friend had come up with so that way he wouldn't be tricked by evil sheep or their spies. Every time he heard that knock he chuckled as he stepped up to the door returning the knock letting her know him and Finnick are okay before opening the door. "Thanks for coming by to help Lemon." Nick said as he stepped aside letting her come inside so they could talk for a bit before getting to the locked door.

"I wanted to make sure that your neighbor isn't a spy for the sheeps." the honey badger said as she came inside. "Hi Finnick. What do you got there?" she then greeted the small fox happily as she crouched down and pointed to the blocks he was playing with.

Seeing the friend that he recognized and has been around for as long as he could remember Finnick gave a toothy smile before handing over a block for the friend to play with too before going back to playing with the rest of them.

"Finnick really likes her." Nick said to Lemon as she put back down the block and turned to him. "I forgot my wallet when we were going to buy a jumbo pop, and she just happened to be there and I don't know why but, she bought it for us." He said taking time to pause as he recalled the morning fondly. While he didn't often let people see they could get to him, it didn't mean that they didn't get to him; and Judy just happened to get to him in a nice way.

Lemon looked at Nick curiously, she had known him long enough to know that he hadn't smiled the way he was right now without his knowing in a long time; but it wasn't something she was going to bring up. "Did she find out?" she asked carefully knowing also what it was that Nick did with the jumbo pops.

Nick chuckled a bit as he thought about when the energetic officer threatened to arrest him and explained the whole story. He told her about the dinner and finding out that they were neighbors, but once it came to what happened later in the night he thought it would be best to change things up. "I tried to pick the lock, but I'm a bit out of practice so I couldn't get it. She had to stay with a friend nearby but left me her number so I could call her if you were able to get the lock." he said coolly and confidently as he skipped out on some more important details of what had actually happened.

"Well if Finnick here likes her I'll let it slide for now." Lemon neutrally as the idea of the new cop was trying to trick the fox into letting down his guard so she could bring him to their sheep leader. "Alright let's go check out this lock of hers." she said moving things along so that way she can check on this so called friend.

As they exited the room Nick grabbed his keys and propped the door open using the deadbolt as a just incase. He stood watching Lemon as she worked on the lock to Judy's door as she had with his several times before, and with him stood Finnick holding his paw as he looked at the hunched over figure curiously about what she was doing. "It looks like you got the first two tumblers though." The honey badger said while examining the lock that she was working on.

"What can I say Lemon, I've been watching a professional." Nick responded with a smirk on his face.

Lemon went back to concentrating at the task at hand having to peer into the tumblers seeing which ones had to go how high as she used her own personal lock pick tools that she always carried with her. In her concentration she couldn't help but to stick her tongue out of the side of her muzzle with a furrowed brow on her face as she worked her magic. It took some persuading and in only a couple minutes the last tumbler clicked into place and she turned the handle before they fell back down. "Alright let's see what this spy is hiding." she said as she stood up and pushed the door open slowly.

"Hey I told you she isn't a spy." Nick said as he stepped in through his neighbor's doorway with his saw still holding his paw as he walked in next to him. The first thing that he noticed was how unloved Judy's room seemed; she had said she only moved in two days prior, but even then there was only one small bag sitting by the small table. It was subtle and it was hardly there but yet the scent of the bunny with purple eyes was still present in the air around him.

As Nick was looking around out of his own curiosity Lemon was looking to find anything suspicious laying out in the open, but all she saw was an empty room. There were no hidden secrets and nothing strange that caught her attention, all she saw was a lonely key sitting on the table. "Is this her key?" she asked as she turned Nick, gingling the key out to him with her claws.

"That's it." He responded back as he held his paw out for her to drop it into. "So, did you find anything suspicious?" he questioned the conspiracy theorist with a knowing smirk on his muzzle.

With one last look around the small room before giving a small dissatisfied groan, "There was nothing too suspicious, but I'm going to keep my eyes out." Lemon commented as the three of them exited the room. "Just be careful Nick, she's still a cop." she warned as the door locked behind them.

"Yeah, I know." his voice was solemn as he lowered his head in his response. But that was something Nick didn't want to be reminded of; because he didn't want to only think of her as a police officer. From her kindness at the ice cream parlor, and their light conversation during dinner he began to want to trust her. With the way she quickly grew on Finnick and with the intimate moment the three over them shared that night; he didn't want to label her as a cop. If he kept it at the front of his mind that she was an officer he wouldn't be able to treat her the kind way she had treated him. And all he wanted to do was to be kind to her.

* * *

Clawhauser was sitting at his front desk trying to talk with the sad otter, and his resolve was slowly crumbling. "I'm sorry Mrs. Otterton. But you are going to have to wait in line like everyone else." He was trying to explain to her. In that moment the front doors flew open to something rolling through the lobby. As it came closer the yellow predator quickly recognized the shape of a donut surrounding a mammal he couldn't quite distinguish.

The trapped mammal rolled across the lobby until he bounced off the front of the receptionist's desk startling Clawhauser. "I popped the weasel!" Judy shouted triumphantly as she stood confidant over her first captured thief.

Her fellow officer was almost just as excited for her accomplishment, "Great job-"

"Hopps!" The loud and enraged voice boomed from over head. With a deep cringe Judy looked up along with all the other mammals to see an equally enraged chief Bogo gesturing angrily towards his office. Regret and shame filled the bunny who moments ago was filled with self pride, and within two minutes she found herself outside his office and knocked signaling for her entry. "Enter." the word was growled dangerously and low, it was more of a warning rather than an invitation.

With a hard swallow Judy pushed open the door to see glowing red eyes glaring down at her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So let me know how you guys liked the chapter, we covered a decent amount background I think. Some twists in their emotions, Nick's friend, and a good lead up into the next chapter.

So all my stories will be really slowed down for a while, I dislocated my shoulder and have to have my arm in a sort of restraint strap for at least a week. I'll still keep up what I can but all progress will be slowed.

I can't wait for your feedback and can't wait to see you all at the next chapter!-


	4. Introductions

**Chapter Notes:**

Here we are with another chapter for the masses! Sorry for the long wait but I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

See you at the end!~

* * *

 **Introductions:**

It had only been a minute or two but Judy and the still fuming chief Bogo were in the middle of their discussion about the new recruit's behavior. "Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your inspired dreams magically come true!" the horned officer shouted slightly trying to get his point across to the stubborn recruit, "So let, it , go." he said each word slowly and low in tone; each syllable was it's own warning to her.

But whether it was a show of courage or stubborn headedness, Judy wasn't going to back down. "Sir, I called in to dispatch, they sent me and officer McHorn after him, and together we caught the thief, we followed your protocol, isn't that what we are trained to do?" she questioned his authority.

"Protocol? You want to talk about protocol when you, a meter maid, abandoned your-"

The desk phone cut him off before he could finish, "Chief Bogo, Mrs. Otterton is here to see you again." Clawhauser's easily distinguishable voice was heard through the speaker; and it was exceedingly nervous.

Trying to keep a stern face in front of the rabbit before him but trying not to be hostile to the long time officer at the front desk. "Not now." he said turning back to Judy after releasing the button, "Now-"

"Okay I didn't know if maybe you wanted to-"

"Not! Now!" the large and angry mammal shouted into the phone while mashing the button to the microphone; hard enough to almost crack it with his nail. But before anything else could be said the door to his office opened up and in stepped a sad Mrs. Otterton.

"Chief Bogo please, a minute of your time." she asked as she held onto a family picture. "This is my husband, Emmitt Otterton, he has been missing for ten days. We've been married for ten years and have two beautiful boys, he would never just run off." the dark furred mammal explained as she showed the picture in her paws.

While chief Bogo was a stern figure, a largely respected mammal, and more importantly a very understanding chief. He knew that the wife in front of him was worried sick about her husband, and at the moment he was angry with his officer's actions earlier in the day, he knew that was something different from this entirely. "Mrs. Otterton, our detectives are very busy. We will find your husband, I promise." he said reassuringly. The look he gave with his red eyes showed the honesty in his statement, "Why don't-"

"I will do it." Judy spoke up as she slid down off the chair that was much larger than her."I will find your husband." her voice was firm in her statement and her resolve unwavering.

That was the best news that the distraught otter had heard in the past week, it made her so happy she couldn't help but run over and wrap the rabbit officer in a tight hug. "Oh bless you little bunny. Her voice was happy and her eyes watery; the affection making Judy's nose twitch as she returned the heartfelt gesture. "Here take this, find my Emmitt." the small predator said to the grey mammal she was grateful for.

Chief Bogo saw this act of defiance, but more importantly he saw the confident smile aimed at him by his officer; he couldn't help but to grunt as he tightened his jaw. He cleared his throat so that way he could have Mrs. Otterton's attention once more. "Mrs. Otterton, please wait outside." he said nicely with a polite gesture out of the door he held open for her before closing it slowing. In that moment her turned towards the center of the room at his officer. "You're fired." he growled dangerously.

Judy who was putting the picture in her pocket to save was shocked at her chief's statement. "What? Why" she questioned confused, she was just offering to help with the pile of missing mammal cases.

"Insubordination!" he shouted before lowering his voice again but still emanating his anger in his words. "Now you are going to tell you are a _forming_ meter maid, and will not be taking the case." Without waiting for any more arguing from the former officer he opened the door so she could inform the other, but unfortunately for him there was a surprise waiting for him.

"I just heard officer Hopps has taken the case!" Assistant mayor Bellwether was cheering enthusiastically. "Mayor Lionheart is going to be so jazzed!" she squealed causing her bell to jingle on her necklace. She began typing up a message to the mentioned authority, and despite the chief protest she sent it through. "Well I think the case is in good paws. We little guys have to stick together." she said grasping Judy's paws in hers.

The mentioned rabbit was glad to know that city hall was on her side with the current matters. But after that brief impromptu conversation, and in his defeat and the urgent need to solve these high priority case he gave the new recruit the Otterton case.

* * *

Clawhauser was happily enjoying a few of his favorite donuts when a voice overflowing with enthusiasm startled him into dropping the sweet onto the table. "Clawhauser!" Judy cheered excitedly as she slid to a stop in front of his desk. "Clawhauser, I got a case!" her voice was brimming with joy.

The friendly predator was confused by the happiness in her voice and the severity of what she said. "Oh...a case of what?" he whispered to her confused as he leaned in closer; his entire expression showing his misunderstanding.

Judy's head cocked sideways in her own confusion, one ear bent over as she did. "Wha-no." she said in shock realizing what the other had thought. "No a case case." the smaller officer then clarified. "Can I have a desk?" she asked because at the time she was yet to be given her own.

A different sort of confused look then crossed the cheetah's face, instead of being confused of the subject it was the sort of confusion one has when trying to think about something. "Oh! You can take Bob's. He's on paid migration." he responded happily to his fellow officer as he remembered the mentioned mammal saying he would be gone for a few weeks.

In a matter of moments Judy found herself standing in the middle of Bob's room looking up at his enormously large chair and desk. It was filled with family photos and homely decorations from his kids, along with just as much peanut decor as she would use carrot decor. She wasn't told that Bob was an elephant, but as she looked at the computer set up she had her paws on her hips and a confident smile on her face; she always loved a challenge. Using the chair to boost herself up to the desk she hopped over to the mouse pad; its size so large compared to her it could be her own desk, and she needed to use both paws and all her weight to activate the device.

Jumping over to the keyboard she bounced from key to key pressing them with not only her feet but hitting them with her paws as she needed to, and in no time at all the search was ready; the only obstacle left in her way was the search command, a combination of three buttons all spread across the keyboard. Using her feet she was able to just barely reach the first two buttons, and carefully sneaking her way between the keys on the tips of her fluffy fingers she finally managed to reach the third; sighing in a deep relief from the strain of the stretching.

She looked through all the related information to the case, unfortunately for her the leads, witnesses, and evidence were all empty; leaving her with no case to follow as of yet. So she jumped over to his related photos showing a picture of him with just his wife, a business card and an ID, but then the biggest thing was his last known sighting. Eager to find some form of lead to go off she rewound the video slowly; and much to her relief she saw him stopping to talk to someone. "A fo-wait, Nick?" she said as she recognized the fox that was on the monitor; outside of her control or knowing her tail shook happily behind her at the sight of her friend.

* * *

As Nick, Finnick, and Lemon came back into the fox family's room the honey badger was quiet; something was off, something had changed. In her mind she knew something was off, the feeling was gnawing at her and she just couldn't place it; that was until she took a deep thoughtful breath. And when she did her strong nose picked up on that change and her expression changed to make her realization. "Nick why does your room smell like your neighbor's room?" Lemon asked making the fox freeze in place.

"What are you talking about Lemon? I can't smell anything." Nick said after taking a whiff of the air around him, while it was true that he didn't detect anything off about the scent he was nervous that Lemon was onto something.

"Did you let her into your apartment? Or was she sneaking around trying to sneak around?" The paranoid friend asked worried that cops were snooping around Nick for no reason.

Nick was now stuck between a rock and a hard place, he was a good liar, a great one at that, he had made his living for years with simply lying to any and all mammals; including his friend in front of him, but unlike the other mammals Lemon can read Nick through his lies. "I let her sleep here for the night after she got locked out of her room." The red predator admitted to the other.

"Well I won't trust her till I get to see her for myself." The conspiracy Theorist informed him on her stance in the matter of this 'officer of the law'.

With that being said Nick took it as the perfect time to go ahead and call his and Finnick's newest friend to let her know the good news. It was only two rings before the phone was answered. "Hello. This is officer Judy Hopps." She greeted professionally, getting a smile out of Nick.

"Hello officer Judy Hopps, it's Nick." He greeted back with a smile, before Judy yelled in surprise.

"Nick!" He heard be shout as he pulled the phone away from his ears before he heard a honking sound in the background "sorry." The cringe obvious in her voice as she apologized to another driver. "Nick, I really need your help on a case. Can you help?" The officer asked still showing her excitement.

Even though the two hadn't known each other more than a day Nick knew because their conversations on the bus and at dinner that Judy was pushed aside as a meter maid. But now, she has a case and from the sounds of it it's a big one. "Um hold on." He said before turning to Lemon and covering the microphone. "Would you be able to watch Finnick for a bit?"

"Sure, but I'm still going to meet this cop first." Lemon responded back to her friend.

"Thanks.-You still there Judy?" he asked getting a yes from the other end of the call, "I would be glad to help, want to come by the apartment? My friend was able to get your lock open and I have your key here with me." Nick said to her so that way she has more of a reason to come by.

And sure enough ten minutes passed after the brief phone call before a knock was heard at the door and Nick went for it while Lemon watched carefully as he opened the door. "Hey Judy, come on in." he welcomed her warmly back into his apartment. "Judy, this is Lemon. Lemon this is Judy." he introduced his two friends to each other, each one of them looking the other over for a brief moment, but he could not tell why either of them thought of their first impressions.

Judy was the first to jump into conversation. "Officer Judy Hopps. Nice to meet you." she said in a light and kind hearted voice as she held a small grey paw out to the larger mammal. Tension filled the air as Lemon let Judy's paw stay there for a moment, then two, then three. Nick was getting nervous watching in anticipation, but just as Judy was about to pull her paw away a firm strong paw grabbed her in a handshake.

"Hi, name's Lemon. Alien researcher, sheep investigator, and master lock pick, at your service." she introduced herself fully using her own self proclaimed titles. "Sense you're friends with Nick, here's my card. Call me first if anything happens." she said as she handed over a business card, and much to Judy's surprise it was more than professional looking; the card was a firm dark purple cardstock with golden writing giving only a number. While her voice wasn't heavy there was still tension coming from her.

Smirking to himself Nick was going to clarify a few things for his lost friend, "Lemon here is a consp-" but was interrupted as a paw pulling on his fingers, and he looked down to see Finnick pulling at his finger softly. Nick knelt down to his son, "What is it Bud, are you still hungry?" he asked as he did so, but in response he saw Finnick shake his head no and with a small grunting face. "Oh- Judy, Lemon I'll be right back." he told the two females there before him as he took his son to the bathroom picking up the diaper bag on the way.

Having helped her parents raise over half of her younger siblings she knew what was going on as soon as the small kit began to grunt, as for Lemon she had spent enough time with the two foxes to know what was going on as well. And as soon as the door closed that awkward and thick tension returned. "You better not hurt Nick or Finnick, _spy_. If you do I'll put you in the shearing box; sheep or not." Lemon warned Judy.

Normally the officer would have taken this threat very seriously, but this time was different. She understood where it was coming from, she understood that it wasn't a threat to her; but someone trying to protect their friends. The father and son have already had such a hard life, and she wasn't going to make it any harder. "I won't."

* * *

Nick and Judy had just gotten down stairs to find the meter maid vehicle still waiting for them. "Please tell me we aren't driving in that." the red fox said as he looked at the small and strange car with a cringe, they could at least take his van.

"It's the only vehicle available for the case. Besides first I need to ask you a few things." The officer said as she took out a blue folder from the glove box. "Nick do you remember selling the mammal a Pawpsicle? His name is Emmitt Otterton. He went missing ten days ago later in the day." she asked her witness as she gave the necessary facts; because it was her first time and he was her friend it felt like she didn't know how much or or little to tell him.

But it was more than enough for Nick that she asked for his help, so he looked at the picture and did his best to remember the face of the missing otter. "Yeah know him, he comes buy a lot." the fox said confidently in his own ability, "I saw where he went but I left a bit after he came by." he finished off the statement.

"Great, let's go." she said with excitement that her case was finally under way as she got into her vehicle leaving enough room for Nick to sit beside her.

Nick thought about where they were going for a moment and then realized what it entailed. "Umm, it's not really a place for a cute little bunny." he tried to explain, but the words slipped off his tongue before he himself knew what he had said; both he and Judy froze at the comment, and both of them didn't know what to say.

"Just-just get in the car." Judy said with a stammer as her slightly flustered mind refused to put her words together correctly, and without saying much of anything else Nick got in the car and began giving her the directions needed to get to the place he saw Mr. Otterton heading into. As they drove through the streets Nick's weight greatly offset the careful balance of the three wheeled car, and after several close calls with tipping on the turns they arrived safely and intact at their destination.

Soon they found themselves inside a dark room filled with crystals and plants lit with candles, "Um, excuse me, excuse me." Judy tried greeting the yak behind the front desk as openly as she could, but everytime she tried for his attention he just hummed louder; and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

But when he began coughing he broke out of his self induced trance and finally noticed the two mammals standing before him. "Hey there little dudes, what can I help you with?" he asked in a laid back and easygoing tone.

"I'm officer Judy Hopps and I was wondering if you recognized the mammal; Emmitt Otterton, he may have frequented this establishment." The officer side of Judy taking the reins after months of police training.

As Yax looked at the picture he did recognize the small predator it was of. ' _Oh no._ ' he thought as his eyes widened and his breath hitched, but not a moment later did he sneeze from the tickling in his nose. "Ole Emmitt," the long haired mammal chuckled fondly at their regular. "Yeah, but he hasn't been around in a couple of weeks. I can take you back to his yoga instructor Nangi." he offered as he stepped off his stool he was meditating on earlier and headed for the door into the actual complex.

"Oh thank you so much, this is a great he-" she began saying to the prey mammal as she smiled at Nick for helping her thus far, but when she turned around she couldn't have been prepared to see what she did; a furry brown bottom in her face. "Oh my god you are naked!" she yelled as she jumped away turning her back on the streaker and covering her eyes with her small paws; but it was too late. The image has already gotten itself burning into her memories.

"Oh for sure. We're a naturalist club." the member said casually like he would any other day, and the added horror of rolling his hips ups and down from one side to the other. "But don't worry, Nangi is just on the other side of the please pool." he informed as the threw open the large wooden doors.

Judy saw the look plastered on her friends face, and while he was obviously uncomfortable with the situation as she was, but the look on his face showed more laughter that the sound would have.

While Nick didn't like the sight anymore than Judy he was loving her discomfort and surprise in the moment and he couldn't help but smirk at her expense. "You know, there's no shame in calling it quits." he said half heartedly to poke a little fun at his horrified friend.

The small mammal glared at the fox momentarily before seeing his smirk, and that smirk let her know he wasn't telling her to give up and that he wasn't serious. "Yes there is." she said before taking a hard swallow and heading out into the plaza area after Yax. Everywhere the two 'modernized' mammals looked they saw more and more naked mammals, some were drinking from fountains, others lounging around in various places doing various things, and a few sets playing a variety of outside games; but all of them were enjoying being fully exposed.

The one leading the group didn't mind and all and was enjoying the normality he felt. Judy the second in their line was trying to avoid eye contact with the animals around her, but even more importantly she was trying to avoid looking at any exposed regions of those same animals. And bringing up the last of their short line was Nick, and as he looked around he saw all the different naturalists he saw one jaguar grooming her dark furred legs while looking right at him while she continued to clean herself; as his ears began to heat up he decided that was enough looking around.

However when he looked in front of him he saw Judy struggling to keep her composure with everything happening around them. He couldn't help but to let a grin crawl across his muzzle and then even lifting the corners of his lips watching his friend have minor difficulties with their walk through the sanctuary. But temptations are very tempting, and without his realizing his emerald eyes began following the movement of the soft cottony tail, and without him meaning his mind began to to wander, ' _she would be a cute natur-'_ but just barely before that thought was finished he was brought back to the front of his mind.

"He's an otter, actually." Judy's voice was what reached him in his curious and unintended thought as she began asking questions hoping for a good lead. Nick blinked those thoughts away and began looking for anything else to take his mind off the bunny he had befriended, and whether it was good or bad his eyes were caught on Nangi's yoga poses; he wasn't going to let anyone see how red his ears were from the cotton tail.

Judy realized through the questions that it wasn't Nangi who was a helpful source but Yax, as he had remembered everything about Emmitt Otterton; from his outfit in full detail, to an amazing description on the car that he left in. So instead she began directing the questions towards the horned mammal rather than the tusked mammal.

At the same time Nick saw Nangi in an upside down yoga pose and at that time the red fox was at his breaking point and with an increasingly mortified look he pulled his attention away and stepped over to Judy. Due to their height difference his emerald eyes easily peered over her shoulder to watch her write down the license plate number, but what caught his attention the most was her pen; the carrot shaped pen. The two mammals were more than happy to leave after giving their thanks for the information and were just about to hop back into the meter maid car when something very important struck Judy with harsh realization. "Darn it, I can't run a plate, I'm not in the system yet." she said groaning in pitiful realization at the new wall in her way; one that she was not able to overcome.

"What? Any moron can run a plate." Nick said bluntly at the small task. With his experience he found it is actually a lot easier to run a plate than most mammals in the city thought, but the majority of those ways were illegal; at least all the ones Nick knew of were illegal.

Judy being under her own mental pressures and the severity of the case was already a bit upset, and to her Nick just called her a moron; and she wasn't letting that slide. "Alright why don't you run the plate, dumb fox." she snapped at him when she really was snapping at herself. All it took was for her to see Nick's hurt expression for her ears to drop along with her fired up temper, "Nick I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it I swear." she tried reassuring her first friend. "I'm sorry it's just-"

"Judy." Nick cut her off and knelt down to her level before she began to spin out too far into her apology and regretting what she said. While it hurt a bit and caught him off guard, he knew from everything she had told him on the way there that this was the biggest thing to ever happen to her and the only chance she will get to prove herself. "I know you didn't mean it, dumb bunny." he said with a playful smile and a little nudge to show he meant no harm and that no harm was done. "Come on, I just remembered I have a friend at the DMV." The red fox told the now smiling rabbit as he stood back up.

"Let's go Carrots, we don't have all day." he teased as he got into his seat, showing his stolen trinket; Judy's carrot pen. He had slipped it from her belt when he knelt down to comfort her, and he thought it was quite funny for the bunny to have carrot affiliated things; and now she too was Carrots. His playful and kind smirk showed warmly to his friend as he dangled the pen by the green using his claws.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay got a little more ground work done, I know it isn't a lot of fluff or big events, also I didn't want to go through everything that was said and done in the film so those parts are chopped up a bit. But what did you guys think, how is everything progressing in your eyes, and what can be better? Let me know and I will see you all again soon!-


	5. Done in a Flash

**Chapter Notes:**

Sorry for the long wait everyone, recovering from surgery had me down longer than I thought it would, but now I'm back at a decent level.

So just to make sure everyone remembers what is going on, in the last chapter Judy got the Otterton case, Nick and his friend Lemon got Judy's keys back for her, Judy met Lemon who isn't too fond of the rabbit officer, and Nick is helping Judy with the case (there was no felony tax evasion thing this time around).

And with that here we go!-

* * *

 **Done in a Flash:**

Nick and Judy were just about to turn out of the street from the Naturalist Club's spa when the officer noticed something, "Nick you need to put on a seat belt." she said as she stopped waiting for him to put the safety belt on, in case they actually tipped the three wheeled vehicle.

"What seat belt?" he questioned her thinking she was joking, "There's only one and you are using it." he pointed out to his friend who then stopped mid thought at the realization. "Oh no. Listen Carrots, you are a nice bunny, but I'm not sharing a seat belt with you."

But much to the red fox's refusal, he ended up pressed against Judy thanks to their shared safety belt. "See this isn't so bad." Judy tried to explain to him and herself. Only there was a little problem, it was bad. The only way for them to fit comfortably while being pressed so close was for Nick to have his arm behind her wrapped around her shoulders. While it wouldn't have meant much of anything to her before, because the previous night and their impromptu sleepover; her mind was having a hard time thinking clearly.

The way she was pressed into his slim but still larger frame, along with the almost protective arm around her, she just couldn't help but to feel her cheeks burning at the closeness. "So you said you had a friend at the DMV?" she asked trying to busy herself with questions and keeping her attention on the road.

"Yeah, we went to highschool together. We even ran track, they called him Flash." Nick said remembering the fond memories from long ago. But then something began to dawn on him as well, taking out his phone he dialed a number into his phone making a call.

Judy heard a high pitched voice come through the phone but couldn't make out what it was saying. "Hey Fru Fru, how is the wedding setting up?" Nick said into his end of the phone. "I-no no Fru Fru it-it wasn't a date, it was just to clear things up with uh-a friend." He tried to say quietly into the microphone to explain himself, but it didn't matter because Judy still heard it anyways. At first she was confused by it, but then she realized that she was the friend on the 'date'; and just like Nick she began to blush under her fur.

"I just wanted to let you guys know me and Finnick might not be able to make it tonight." he paused and there was a longer reply from the woman on the other side, "No you don't need to do that, nothing bad happened. I'm helping her with a police case actually." with the last comment the voice seemed excited that Nick was doing something so helpful, "Would you be able to tell Mr- your dad I'm sorry." he stuttered at almost mentioning Mr. Big's name in front of Judy. While he trusted her she was still an officer, and he wanted to make sure that the Big family was kept out of this.

"After the case I'll be sure to take Finnick over." Nick said with a smile, "Alright I will, you too." he said shortly before hanging up his phone and slipping it back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry Nick I didn't know about the wedding. If you need I can take you back to your apartment." Judy offered him because now she felt bad for getting in the way of whatever he had planned for the day.

But being a fox of his word Nick wasn't going to leave Judy like that, "No it's okay, I told you I would help right? So if we finish up this case fast I might be able to make it for the cake." he said with a little smirk on his face. With a bit of light conversation about of Nick telling Judy about Fru Fru being part of the family that had taken him in along with Judy's own family, soon they arrived at the DMV.

* * *

"Wait! They're all sloths?!" Judy shouted nearly angrily at Nick. "I thought you said this was going to be quick?" she accused with a slight growl in displeasure at her red furred friend.

At first Nick didn't think anything of it, but then he thought about how this must seem to the fast paced officer. "Look Flash is the fastest guy in here, if you need something done; he's on it." the fox defended his friend knowing he would be able to pull through. Judy looked around at the large line that she would have to wait in other wise and decided that Flash would be her best hope to run the plate. "Flash, Flash hundred yard dash. How's it going buddy, nice to see you." Nick greeted his friend happily and genuinely as they walked up to the open window.

"Hi...Nick." Flash said slowly after looking up from his tablet. "Nice...to see you...too." he smiled back at the fox and rabbit as they stepped up.

"Flash, I want you to meet my friend here; Officer Hopps." Nick introduced his two friends hoping that this wouldn't be a total loss.

And thanks to Judy's go getter attitude she also thought she could still take this in strides and try her best, "Hi officer Judy Hopps, ZPD. How are you?" She introduced herself to the mammal taking in a deep breath and standing tall; her speech even quicker than normal as she tried to make this all go a little bit faster, but it wouldn't.

Flash smiled at the officer, he found her energy and fast conversation fun and exciting; and he thought he would match it with his own high speed talk. "I am doing...as good as…I can." He said without losing his smile, and still glad to see Nick and Judy smiling too; most mammals never took the time to smile at him. "What...can I…"

"Hang in there." Nick whispered to his officer friend so Flash didn't hear.

"Do…"

Judy was ready to finally get introductions out of the way, "Well I was hoping you could-" but she didn't know introductions were still under way.

"For you…" Flash picked up his sentence after his breath. It wasn't easy to talk as fast as he did.

With a confused smile the rabbit decided to continue herself again just eager to get going, "Well I was-" Nick huffed a small laugh as he found Judy's expression funnier each time she tried to talk faster than Flash and got stuck in her own interruption.

"Today?" The sloth behind the counter finally finished his polite question for the officer, he was more than happy to help in any way that he could; especially considering she was able to keep up with his fast paced conversation.

This time before speaking up Judy waited a long while to make sure Flash was done, slowly she had been losing her patience but she was doing her best to hang on. "Well I was hoping you could run a plate for us, we are in a _really_ big hurry." She explained glad that things were finally under way as she tapped her soft paws on the counter.

In Flash's mind he thought to himself that running a license plate was no problem, in fact he could have that done in no time. "Sure...what's the...plate…"

Without skipping a beat Judy was ready, "29-"

"Number?" the slowest mammal of the three said to finish up his thought. Nick barely managed to keep himself from laughing beside the fast paced bunny.

After another pause so she wouldn't interrupt him or be interrupted anymore she picked up where she left off on the plate number, "29THD03" she repeated the number she had memorized on the way over from the 'spa'.

With that Flash went to work typing away at his tablet, it took a while; for Judy it took a long while. But with her pleading and begging in her head for it to go fast the helpful sloth was finally almost done, and she was delighted with a smile slowly growing, but that smile would soon disappear very quickly.

"Hey Flash wanna hear a joke?" Nick asked excitedly remembering how much Flash always loved hearing his jokes; the fox thought his friend was done typing, but he might have spoken a little too soon.

"NO!" Judy exclaimed nearly furious. It was finally almost over but then Nick had to go and play around, making things even worse than they were for her.

However, it was too late, Flash had already put his claw down and was wanting to hear the joke. "Come on, it wont be that bad. Just trust me Judy, please." Nick said quietly to his officer friend so that way Flash didn't hear before he turned to the sloth telling him a joke about a three humped camel. It was one of the most simple and stupid jokes that Judy had heard since she was a kit, it was stereotyping and just unfunny.

But Nick seemed to think it was his funniest joke with the way he nudged her playfully along with the way he stuck his tounge out in between his teeth. Judy watched helplessly as she saw Flash processing the joke at his own pace, as Judy watched she saw something though; she saw the sloth's face light up with joy as he began to laugh, until finally she couldn't help but begin to smile too. While she wasn't fond of how long it was taking for Flash to retell the cheesy joke to his coworker, she didn't mind seeing him smiling before submitting the plate number into their system.

* * *

Back in Nick's apartment Lemon was doing her best to entertain Finnick, and after spending a lot of time with him the past year or so she had gotten pretty good at it. Currently she was cleaning up building blocks with Finnick after he had gotten bored of playing with the little wooden cubes, it was more so him handing her the blocks he wasn't using anymore and her stacking them as nice as she could in their box.

"Alright good job Finnick high five!" the larger predator cheered and help out her hand prompting him for a high five which he in turn gave with a wide toothy smile. For his age Finnick was quiet, he didn't like to talk much it seemed like and would mainly only talk to his dad when the two foxes were alone, but still he wasn't lacking in his non verbal communication skills. Once the blocks were cleaned up he began pointing at the small mini fridge in the corner of the room, "Oh are you hungry there little guy?" Lemon asked getting a nod from him in return.

Together the two walked over to the fridge to peak inside; the older chuckling to herself as the kit hurried in a not so straight line that his little paws carried him on. Lemon opened the door for the little fox to look to pick out what he wanted, and it didn't take him long before he saw the blueberries and pointed at them eagerly looking back at the other mammal. "Alright you can have some blueberries, but we are going to go get some food too." she said as she took out the snack and put a pawful in a bowl for him.

With a quick text to Nick letting him know she was taking them out to go get dinner she got the light colored fox in his stroller enjoying the rest of his berries as they headed out the door of the apartment. It wasn't long before the duo found themselves outside a relatively close fast food place. But when they got close to the door a sheep threw it open almost hitting Finnick's stroller as he left with a latte, "Evil cotton ball." Lemon muttered under her breath gruffly and irritated at the retreating figure. When they finally got to the counter after waiting on a few mammals distracted by their phones she ordered insect bites for the little fox and an insect burger for herself.

While waiting off to the side for their food Lemon looked under the hood of the stroller to see Finnick with the empty bowl sitting on top of his head between his ears with some blue marks on his paws and his muzzle. "Oh boy, come on Fin let's get you cleaned up before that stains. Your dad would be one unhappy fox." she said worried what Nick would think if she let him go around looking like he bit an alien; or even worse, a sheep.

* * *

*ahh ACHOO* Nick sneezed as him and Judy were forced to wait patiently for Flash to get the print out of the license plate from the back office.

"Bless you." Judy mumbled defeatedly. She had her head on the counter with her ears drooping over to the other side as her arms hung limply by her side. She had managed to hold out while Flash and his coworker laughed at the joke Nick said, but she could only tap her foot impatiently on the floor before finally giving up as well.

Nick looked at his defeated friend, well not actually her but the picture he took of her just now and huffed lightly at how far the eager go getter had fallen. "I'll be right back Carrots." he let her know so he wasn't just walking off.

"And I'll be here, waiting." the officer grumbled without lifting her head but putting her ears back after flicking towards him in attention. While not only the waiting was hard on her, the fact that she could feel a lot of hateful looks from the mammals waiting in lines behind her was making it that much more worse for her. During her ticket spree she had gone on the day before and earlier that morning had sent a lot of mammals here to pay the fine, and none of them were happy about it; or happy about her.

It wasn't long after Nick had left did he return nudging Judy's side with something, looking up from her spot on the counter she saw him offering a bottle of water from the vending machine. "Thought it might help." he said as she took the bottle and cracked the seal. "I didn't think it would take this long I'm sorry." he said honestly trying to show his apologies to her.

After taking a few cool drinks Judy was feeling a bit better, "No it's okay, I wouldn't have been able to run the plate anyways." she explained so he didn't feel like this was his fault. "Thanks for the water." she smiled as he gave a nonchalant shrug with a smirk.

* * *

Flash was walking towards the back office to get the print out of the license plate for Nick and his officer friend. It was a nice surprise to have Nick come by for a visit, and even more of a surprise that the friend he brought along was just as nice to him as Nick was, and that's why the sloth was doing his best to help them on their way; even if he was going a bit slow at the moment. But despite that he finally made it over to the printer where the plate slips are printed out.

However his smile slipped away as the side panel was open revealing there was no toner in the machine where the cartridge should have been, with a characteristic slow growl he looked to see there was still a box of toner on the shelves; all the way across the office. While Flash didn't know it yet, he wouldn't know it so, he will find out that toner he was headed for was colored toner; the toner he was looking for was in the back of the storage room, at the end of the hall.

* * *

"So are you really friends with Flash?" Judy asked boredly as they had chosen to pass the time with light conversation. "How did you guys meet?"

Nick nodded a tired nod as he wasn't used to standing for so long it was making him tired. "Well he was the first mammal in highschool who didn't judge me because I was a fox, and so I never judged him for being a sloth." he stated as he remembered first getting used to Flash's slow paced conversations.

"And you guys were friends for all four years?" Judy asked. While she was in highschool she had a hard time keeping friends due to her 'small' obsession with becoming an officer.

"No I didn't meat Flash until I was a sophomore, but we've been pretty good friends ever since." Nick smiled warmly remembering the fun they had in highschool together despite their differences. "So when he told me he was joining the track team I decided I would join with him, and we actually both made the team." It had been a long time since Nick thought about the races they ran, while his team always came in last him and flash always had fun.

Judy was starting to like learning more about Nick's past, she loved hearing that there were other mammals who also were against discriminating, she was glad she wasn't the only one who tried to treat everyone equal. "You know Nick, I don't think I've ever met anyone so open minded before." and she was glad to have met him, and Nick could tell by the smile in her eyes and on her muzzle.

* * *

*Thump*

*Thump*

*Thump*

*Thump*

The heavy sound was heard by a few remaining animals in the DMV as the building was closing up, but at the sound of steps coming closer Judy stopped thumping her heard on the counter; much to Nick's relief, as much as he had tried to get her to stop now he was just about to join her. "Sorry...it took...a while," Flash said upon his returning to the room, "I...had...to find...some...toner." he finished explaining.

"No it's okay buddy, we're just glad to see you still moving." Nick chuckled as he stretched out his back. He was doing a lot better than his friend next to him though, currently she was thumping her foot rapidly on the floor and tapping her paws on the table very quickly.

Flash sat down slowly in his chair turning it around to face the fox and rabbit duo. "Here…you…-"

But before he was even done with his short sentence Judy had already jumped up climbing the counter before snatching the paper from the sloth's long claws and muttering the information printed on it to herself. "A limo took Otterton! And it's in Tundra town!" she shouted overflowing with energy as she showed the scrunched up in her paw before running straight for the door.

"...go." the mammal from behind the counter ended his statement with a smile, he was glad to have helped the officer, and glad to see Nick again.

"Way to hustle bud. I love you, I owe you." Nick said as his good bye as he waived goodbye to his old friend and hurried after his friend in blue.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay so how was it? I was worried how I would handle the DMV scene so what did you guys think of it? I look forward to your thoughts and feedback!

So as a side note, I recently made a tumblr where I will be posting updates on my current stories as well as where I will ask questions and preferences of the readers as well as occasional artwork. So if you are interested go check it out at buddykinsblog.

I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter! Thank you for reading along!


	6. What is a Family?

**Chapter Notes:**

Sorry for the long wait! Things have gotten really busy over here for me with work and school starting up again, but I'm not giving up on my fics so don't you worry.

For new readers you are already caught up with everything, but for older readers just to catch things up to speed...in the last chapter we covered the DMV scene showing Nick only meant good intentions, that Flash was more than happy to help his friend and officer, a few cute moments with Nick and Judy, and a few cute moments of Finnick and Lemon.

So without further adieu, enjoy!~

* * *

 **What is a Family?**

"It's night?!" Judy questioned angrily and loudly as the doors opened and she saw the uncaring stars twinkling in the darkened sky; at least there was no rush hour to sit through. "We wasted the day." she growled at the bad situation they found themselves in.

Nick walking up behind her felt slightly at fault for the loss of time, "Sorry Carrots, I couldn't think of anything else to run your plate." the larger mammal said while scratching the back of his neck trying to get the twinge of guilt to go away.

With a sign the bunny said it was fine and the made their way to the car as Judy punched in the address to the limo company. "What's wrong?" she asked Nick as they buckled in together. He had a strange look on his face but it wasn't about the shared safety precaution.

The red fox furrowed his brow as he looked at the address of the GPS, it was in tundra town so it might be one of companies Mr. Big works with. But he just couldn't put a finger on it no matter how much he thought about it. "I don't know, the address looks familiar, I think?" he questioned out loud.

"Well we will find out when we get there." The officer said as optimistically as she always was. But there was one little thing that the poor bunny never thought of, and that was the climate change going into Tundra Town; and she started to regret it. They were only two minutes into the frozen landscape and had about fourteen more to go. Her teeth were almost rattling with how frigid the air was as the wind blew snow through the open vehicle, she did her best to curl in on herself trying not to get close to Nick for warmth.

' _Nick._ ' she thought as she glanced over at him. The white specs of snow stood out against his red-orange fur, but despite that he didn't seem anywhere near as bothered by the climate as she was; he was barely even holding his arms together. But as she saw his bright emerald eyes look over at her she quickly snapped her attention back to the road ahead of them, at least now that she was blushing from being caught she felt her face and ears were a bit warmer.

Nick wasn't a dumb fox, he felt right away when Judy started staring at him, he just didn't know why. But as he watched her after her looking away he saw how curled up and shivering she was, it all became as clear as day to the fox. He looked away and off to his other side and away from the officer; the small, freezing, shivering, and stressed officer...that was his friend. And with a hard swallow he scooched closer to her till their legs were pressed together, wrapping his tail around her front, and pulling her closer with an arm over her shoulders; all at once.

The sudden contact and being pulled close started the officer and made her jerk the steering wheel correcting it before anything bad happened. "NICK!" she yelped in surprise, "Wha-what are you doing?! I-I'll restrain you!" she threatened at his mild yet sudden display of 'harassment'.

"Would you rather freeze before we get there?" he asked as she pulled away slightly, he wasn't going to force her to stay close to him but he didn't back away completely either. "Look, it's not exactly what I had in mind either but I don't see a heater in your little car." he said trying to defend his actions a little better than he had originally.

Judy went silent at his explanation having not noticed she was cold enough to tip him off; but then again her staring is probably what actually tipped him off. She did not give a verbal response but only a slight growl, and then a few moments later she scooted back closer to him allowing him to hold her a little closer and a little warmer; in fact it was pleasantly warm. While her exposed paws and feet were still frozen her torso and legs were beginning to warm up nicely as the warmth from his lush tail began to seep into her.

The rest of the ride was quiet and peaceful between the two friends along with slightly awkward, which left both mammals blushing and not wanting to speak. That was until they arrived at their destination and both of them hopped out of the meter maid car to look at the storefront closed for the night and locked up. But as Judy was looking at the large lock chaining the fence together Nick was looking at the limos all lined up and realized that it wasn't a company that Mr. Big works with, it was his own company! "Well looks like it's close why don't we just call in the morning?" he asked uneasily hoping she would take the suggestion and go home.

But that wasn't like Judy, and he had a feeling it wasn't going to work on the eager cop. "You see the otter? He is missing from his family Nick, he has been missing for ten days." she said showing him the family portrait of the Ottertons that Mrs. Otterton gave to her to help find Emitt. "I'm not going to just give up Nick." she said before looking around seeing and hearing no-one, and she dug under the fence popping up on the other side dusting the snow off herself.

"It's not giving up, it's jus-Carrots!" he started but then hissed her nickname as he saw her digging out of the other side of the chain link fence. "Carrots get back here." he continued to hiss as she shhed him and started sneaking over to the nearest limo. The poor fox felt he had no choice but to climb over the fence after her. By the time he had caught up with her she had already identified the limo to be the one they were looking for and was opening up the driver side door; little did both of them know that a security camera was aimed right at them, its red light blinking ominously and menacing as it watched its prey from above.

While ignoring her friend's complaints Judy was looking around the driver seat of the limo with her phones flash light, "Look, polar bear fur." she said with fascination at her minor discovery while putting it into a small evidence bag. But then Nick's shout shook her from that moment of triumph.

"Oh my god!" the fox yelped as he opened the glove box. However all he pulled out was a few CDs "The velvety pipes of Jerry Vole. See Carrots there isn't anything in here. Come on let's go." Nick joked trying to get Judy to drop this and leave the property; but of course she wasn't going to. While Nick was putting the music back into the compartment the officer was already looking into the back of the vehicle through the window, but her horrified look was unsettling to say the least. "Carrots what…" he trailed off as he looked into the cab with Judy seeing claw marks ripping into the fabric everywhere.

And before the fox knew what was going on he was nudged aside as the bunny crawled in back to look at the object she saw in the middle of the foggy floor. "Mr. Otterton was definitely here." she said looking the wallet over seeing the ID inside belonging to the missing mammal.

"Judy you have to leave. Now." Nick near demanded as he hopped down to stand beside her. If this really was something to do with Mr. Big then there was nothing a new cop like Judy would be able to do about it, and Nick was worried for her sake.

Judy looked at her friend curiously at his firmness in her leaving. "This is a crime scene I can't just leave it." she told him the obvious fact. "Why do you want me to drop this so badly Nick?" the officer questioned as she backed away from her 'friend' "You know something don't you?" her voice raising in tone and accusation.

He was caught. He did know something. But he couldn't tell her; for her sake. "Look just trust me, you have to go. I can take things from here. But you have to leave right now." he demanded as he began to guide her to the door and just before he reached the handle the door swung open revealing two large polar bears. He pulled on Judy's arm so she was next to him and then as he talked slowly positioned himself in front of her to try to keep her away from them. "Kevin, Raymond. How's it going? You know it's been awhile since we've talked." he said with a nervous chuckle.

Just like that Kevin grabbed Nick and Raymond the cop, it wasn't long after that when the two small mammals were sitting squished in between the two large predators as they were driven in a black limo out of the rural area. "What's going on?" Judy hissed to Nick. As she glanced at him the fox didn't answer, instead all he did was hold a solemn and broken look on his muzzle. "Nick talk to me…" she hissed a bit more worried and afraid than she was a moment ago.

With a sigh he gave in. "They are taking us to see Mr. Big, he's the biggest crime boss in Tundra Town and…" Nick carried off not wanting to explain everything the rest of the way, but it was something he couldn't hide anymore. "And his family is the one that took me in off the streets." he finally explained to her after having first told her about the family when they had dinner a few days ago. But now the cat was out of the bag and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hearing this made Judy worry, in the Burrows there was some organized crime but it was more so just vandalism and petty thefts, but hearing what she just heard was far more frightening. However what she heard more than those words, was the sadness in Nick's voice. She felt his shame and guilt with the situation, but in reality the blame was hers and hers alone; she dragged him into this and she didn't know what was going to happen to them.

It wasn't long before they were being escorted to a room in the middle of a large estate, there were guards everywhere and none of them said a word as they watched the escort passing by. When Judy and Nick were ushered into the room Nick was near panicking as he watched the door on the side wall. Two more polar bears walked in before an impossibly large third followed and sat behind the table, but to the officer's surprise he pushed forward an arctic shrew sitting in a small wooden chair; and nothing couldn't have confused Judy more than that.

The small mammal just stared coldly at the officer before Nick finally stepped forward speaking up. "Mr. Big, sir, I-"

"This is why you missed Fru Fru's wedding?" The shrew asked harshly turning his head to Nick; Judy feeling the weight of his gaze leave her. "You bring a cop to snoop around my business when you think I won't know?" his shrill voice only making the tone he spoke more cold and empty.

"No Mr. Big I-that's not what it was." the poor fox tried to defend himself and his friend; but his words failing him in his time of need.

"Grandmama took you in off the streets Nicky, my family has been nothing but good to you and your little boy. We love you and treat you like our own family, and this is how you repay us?" the in charge mammal accused, saying those words hurt him just as much as Nick was hurt by them. Then he turned to Judy point a small yet threatening finger at the rabbit before him "And _you_ officer, trying to turn my own family against me-"

Nick got in between them trying to keep the focus on him rather than his friend; he knew Mr. Big wouldn't do anything bad to him, but Judy...that was another thing. "Please sir, I promise she won't say anything!" he was begging near franticly for his friends life.

One of the guards held Nick back at the shrew's orders, "And she never will. Now ice her." his shrill voice demanded; and like that she was lifted off the ground and a hole in the floor uncovered revealing her watery grave.

"Don't please!" Nick begged now fully frantic as he struggled to free himself from Raymond's large paw. His eyes wide with horror at the scene before him, everyone had heard about what happened to people who crossed Mr. Big, but now Nick was seeing it with his own worried and frightened eyes.

"Ice her!"

"Waitnodon't"

"Nick!"

"Oh Daddy~" a female's voice cut through the situation making everyone freeze and look at the other side of the desk where Fru Fru had just been set down by her escort. "It's time for our dance~" she spun happily in her gorgeous white wedding dress before finally seeing the situation herself.

* * *

"Alright Finnick time for bed." Lemon said to the little kit as she closed up the story book she was reading to him as he sat next to her listening intently and looking at the colorful pictures on the pages. She changed the little one's diaper and got him ready for bed in his cozy pajamas. In a few minutes the fox was tucked in bed cuddling his stuffed toy as he sucked on his pacifier slowly drifting off to sleep.

Lemon giving a big stretch arched her back as she reached her arms over her head relieved as the tense muscles relaxed as she did that she looked out at the dark city seeing a peculiar sight. Down on the sidewalk she saw a Ram walking around wearing all black and carrying a solid looking case, but not only he look suspicious, but the way he was sneaking around trying to stay out of the lights was even more suspicious than his looks.

This was the proof to show Nick that there really was sheep sneaking around his neighborhood so he would finally believe her. So she did what any P.I. or Conspiracy Theorist would do, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the mammal in question, only she didn't expect the bright flash of the camera; and neither did the sheep down below.

Out of the corner of his eye as he looked over his shoulder the wool covered mammal saw a flash of light from up above in a window he quickly dove into the shadows and ran back to where he came from; a problem had just come up in his boss' plan.

The honey badger hid from sight when the flash went off. No more than a moment later peaked out of the window to find that the sheep was nowhere to be see. With a huff she looked at her phone to see if the picture turned out okay, and miraculously despite her moving so quickly the image came out pretty clear. "This'll show Nick." said said with a toothy smile on her face.

* * *

Fru Fru managed to defuse the situation Judy and Nick were given there things back to them and they attended the wedding in their less than formal clothes, even if it meant standing next to the table that everything was happening on. Nick looked to see a message from Lemon with a picture of some sheep snooping around on the sidewalk, but not wanting to get on Mr. Big's bad side at the wedding anymore than he already had today he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

After the opening of presences and the cutting of the cake Mr. Big sat down with his two guests and let them ask their questions. He was more than happy to help as he gave them all the information that Nick and his friend needed to know so they could continue their investigation into finding his lost florist.

The arctic shrew had his guests taken back to the company so they could get their vehicle back for the case, but on they way there neither of the two mammals said anything; and that made the air thick and tense. It wasn't until they were both wordlessly buckled into the meter maid car and on their way when Judy finally spoke up, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked the open ended question, only it wasn't open because they hurt in her voice was as clear as the night sky above them. She trusted Nick, and she thought he trusted her, and those hurt emotions were conveyed in her purple orbs as the gazed blankly at the road.

"I didn't know it was Mr. Big's business until we got to the limo company." Nick began explaining things from the beginning. He told Judy how he was never taken to the businesses owned by the family in order to protect him and themselves, if Mr. Big's rivals saw they had taken in a lost mammal they would think them weak and they would have the perfect leverage against the family. So Nick was always kept at the private estate counting money from clients to make sure the family wasn't being cheated in business, and then as he got older he was taken out to help with small jobs like gathering information or spreading it around.

"But when we got there and I realized that those were his limos I tried to get you to leave it so I could ask him myself." the fox explained his reasons for not being up front with the officer once he finally realized the truth. "I figured he would tell me what happened rather than a cop, and then I would have helped you from there still. I just didn't want you to get caught." his voice was low and heartfelt as he spoke.

It was then that Judy realized Nick was only doing what he knew how to in order to keep her safe, to keep his friend safe. She felt the weight of his words as well as himself sink slightly in his explanation and felt bad for thinking he was keeping secrets from her, when in reality he was trying to protect her from those secrets. Not too much time had passed before the two mammals found themselves crossing the rope bridge to the Manchas' house in the Rain Forest District.

The wooden doorbell sounded its pleasant chime as Judy pushed a soft finger to the button, "Mr. Manchas, ZPD. We just want to know what happened to Emitt Otterton. " her voice inviting and light as she tried to coax the predator out of the house.

"You should be asking what happened to me." The jaguar hissed as he pulled the door open enough to show his face through the gape. There were deep scars forming over a black eye and another set of claw marks on his other cheek, the bright pink standing out dramatically against his black fur.

"A tiny otter did _that_?" Nick questioned out of shock as the small mammals looked at the limo driver.

"He was a savage!" Manchas tried defending his current state. "He just kept yelling about the night howlers." his voice somewhere between a yell and a normal voice.

Nick and Judy shared a confused look, and that was all the que the sly fox needed to use his _business savvy_ skills he had picked up over his lifetime. "Oh, so you know about the Night Howlers? Well that's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." he prompted Judy with a gesture and she picked up on what he was doing.

"So why don't you open the door and tell us what you know? Then we will tell you what we know." she said giving him the trade to help encourage him to open up to them.

Thinking about it for a moment he decided that telling the police about the night wouldn't get him in trouble he talked to them about what had happened that night; it's not like he even knew what had happened anyways. But as he made to let them in by taking the chain lock off the door he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck before giving a shout and falling to the wooden floor writhing in a burning feeling.

Outside Judy and Nick both heard the small scream in pain and both became as equally as worried for the mammal inside. "Mr. Manchas?" the officer questioned in that concern as she pushed the door open enough for them to see in. And there was the black furred mammal clearly in pain in the middle of the floor.

"Hey buddy you alright?" Nick asked out loud as Judy stepped into the room. But that's when things worsened as the large predator turned his head. Those peircing green eyes showed more danger than any Nick had ever seen, he had never felt this worried for anyone besides his family before. And Judy felt that same sense of danger.

"Run!" she yelled as they both ran without another word. Quickly behind them was Mr. Manchas, giving chase to his prey.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry it's been such a long time, life just picked up and I had a lot to do. But here is another chapter to Nick's changed life, so what do you all think? Next chapter will have some backstory on Finnick's mom, who know what we might learn…

I am still continuing my other ffs if anyone is worried, this was just the next one that needed to be updated. I am just waiting to see if anyone would still like to try their hand at a cover art for 'Nick's day off' (if you would like to know more details about it shoot me a PM) so I can put out the next chapter.

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers out there! See you around soon!~


	7. The One That Got Away

**Chapter 7:**

 **Chapter Notes:**

Well it's me again. I've really let this one down haven't I? Sorry about that everyone, school is horrible for happiness.

But I'm back now as best as I can and I'm going to try focusing on only 2 fics so I can get it done rather than getting lost in 5 different ones like I've tried before.

So without further adieu!~

* * *

 **The One That Got Away:**

When the instinct to live is triggered in mammals one of two things happens; the first is their fighting response kicks in causing them to kick back with everything they have. But in this moment for Judy and Nick that was not the case, instead their nature screamed at the to run as fast as they could away from the crazed jaguar that was approaching fast.

Not only would the black mammal behind them maul them when he got his claws around them, if either of them missed their step they would plummet down into lower levels of the jungle. As Judy ran she tried desperately to get a radio signal through to dispatch when finally the bar turned green and she called in. "Clawhauser!" she screamed as it let her call in. "I need backup! We have a jaguar gone savage!"

Unfortunately for the new officer the cost for yelling into a radio was taking up the air she needed to keep running, and now Manchas was closing in on her. "Send units to Vine and Tuguga." she called out looking around for any sort of signage.

"It's Tahunga!" hissed Nick as he stopped with her before realizing their mistake. Without another thought he reached out to save Judy from the mammal that had just leapt into the air and was now headed straight for her. Suddenly being jerked to the side caused the radio to slip from her paw and crash against the ground for below, as she fell into Nick both of them looked to see Manchas colliding with the tree where she was moments ago.

"Hurry go!" she yelled as she went pushing him down the ramp to the sky tram. As Nick ran to the edge she looked back to see the savage mammal chasing after her, so in an attempt to loss him she jumped up a light post and spun around it. However that only ended up in nearly throwing her off the edge of the platform to the depths of the jungle.

Nick somehow reached the lift in time to grab the door and swing it open. "Hurry get in!" he rushed as he turned to see the absence of a bunny where there should have been one behind him. His eyes saw the struggling figure of the cop climbing back onto the wooden deck. "Judy!" he called out; the panic clear on his voice. While he didn't realize it, even seeing her fight back onto the platform made him feel at ease despite the vicious mammal prowling towards him.

"Just go." Judy groaned as she lifted her knees up.

Before Nick even had the chance to fight her against that command, the tram pulled away out of his reach; leaving him feet away from a set of sharp fangs and only inches away from a pitfall. "Listen buddy, one predator to another…" the sly fox tried to reason; but when the jaguar lunged it was all too late.

He waited for the mauling claws and fangs that never came, and his saving grace came as Judy managing to chain the predator to the lightpost. Neither of them couldn't help the smile flicker across their muzzles seeing that the other was okay. But that calm moment was short lived as Nick tried to sneak past the downed mammal, and while he was quick; Manchas was quicker and smacked a firm paw against Nick's back.

"Watch out!-" Both Judy and Nick shouted as they collided and were sent tumbling through the guardrail.

 **GAP**

After untangling officer Hopps and the fox from the vines and climbing all the way back up to the tram station to find an empty deck with no Manchas, and no evidence. Out of anger and frustration Bogo* couldn't handle anymore of this. "Give me your badge." he commanded.

A grey paw found its way to the medal on Judy's chest, "but-"

"Badge!" shouted the enraged commander. And he made a gesture demanding for her badge; and thus for her status as an officer.

Judy had given up at that point and went to unclasp her badge when another voice stopped her. "No."

"Excuse me? Did you say something, _fox_?" Bogo asked turning to the fox who bare to ever speak against him.

"Well you see I said... No." Nick emphasized making sure the words got through the other mammal's thick horns. Judy watched awestruck as Nick held his ground against her chief and argued his point. She had to admit that even she wouldn't stand up to him, he was so much larger than herself and had authority way beyond her. But here this mammal, a practical stranger, was risking arrest to save what was left of her dignity.

Judy somewhere along the way had lost her touch on reality thinking of what Nick was doing for her. And when she saw him walking away his call snapped her out of it as he headed to the oncoming sky tram. "After you, officer Hopps." He said as polite as possible to her.

And she couldn't help but smile at his show of kindness and respect to her. She stepped in and he closed the door after them and they were on their way. "Thank you, Nick." The embarrassment clear in her voice, and the shame just as much. After everything she had said to him when they first met he still was standing up for her.

"Never let them see that they get to you, Carrots." He said deeply as the past began coming back to him.

The words sunk in for a moment, "So things do get to you?" she asked him jokingly; but she didn't expect to see the pained look in his eyes when she turned to look at him.

"I was small and vulnerable like you, once. I was maybe eight or nine…" Nick started telling her the story of his realization of the way their world really was. Judy listened to him tell her about how happy both him and his mother were to see him in the uniform, and she couldn't help but feel happy to; it was such a cute memory. But then when his smile warped to a grimace she felt his pain as he told the story of how the ranger scouts attacked him.

He was quiet for a while and his words sunk in; he had been attacked for being a predator, and it sounded like he used to be the sweetest kit. "Nick, I am so sorry." She apologized for the horrible things she had no control over, and yet they seemed to have all the control over her at the moment. Without realizing it she put a paw softly on his arm giving him as much empathy as she could without crossing lines she had put in place for herself before pulling back her paw. "Nick, what happened with Finnick's mom?"

The orange mammal looked out of the corner of her eyes at her for a moment. "You really wanna know hu?" he asked with a downcast smile.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Judy quickly snapped back so he wouldn't feel obligated. "I was just curious." Her voice was quiet and timid.

"There's no harm in telling you right?" he said causing her ears to perk up slightly. Almost since she saw him with his son doing…less than legal things she was curious about the mom, and it only grew from there. With a deep breath Nick began with how he first meet the only Vixen to steal his heart nearly four years ago~

* * *

The snow was blowing hard across the streets in Tundra Town as Nick pushed open the door to the new restaurant on the block. Not only the building was warm compared to outside, but the atmosphere and aromas were just as warm and welcoming. The fox shook off the snow from his fur before walking through the little entry room. "Hi, welcome to Villager Den, how many?" the wolf at the counter greeted cheerfully.

"Just me." Nick said before he was led to a small table on the side. Because it wasn't too far from closing there wasn't a lot of customers throughout the tables and booths, and after only a minute his waitress came up to his spot.

"Hi, I'm Amber, I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something hot to drink tonight?" she offered him a saving grace from the weather.

Nick however was caught by her eyes; they were a capturing shade of amber. "Yes, I- I mean uh- yes please." He stammered with his tongue tied. It had been a long time since anyone had managed to make him nervous enough to stutter like that; or at all.

A small giggle bubbled out of the vixen, "I'll be right out with a nice coffee." She said before heading back to her other table. That night continued peacefully for Nick as he enjoyed the meal and hearing the little giggles he could get out from Amber. In fact, the next month Nick had made a point to come by the dinner once a week when he knew she would be working, even if it was just to talk a bit with her during her slow shift; that was until she sat down with him one evening.

"So Nick, how was your week?" she asked as she mixed some sugar into her coffee enjoying his expression.

"It was good, nothing exciting really." He said a bit off guard, "aren't you going to get in trouble?" he asked looking around.

Amber smirked a little at his antics, "Well I would, but I told Jacob I was saving my break for now so he can't get mad at me for it can he. But don't worry, I'll still take care of you tonight." She smiled at him as he watched her.

"Well then, how much time do you have?" Nick asked with his signature smirk as he began to get into his groove.

"Enough for you to buy me dinner." The alluring fox charmed him more than he can remember, and it was easily enough for him to buy her dinner that night. And at the end of their first dinner together the once so slick Nick was blushing from the kiss planted on his cheeks as the gorgeous fox went back to work; leaving her number written on the receipt just for him.

As time past Nick and Amber began to spend more and more time with one another, little movie dates and dinners that both of them enjoyed to end. All those tender moments and smooth tongue comments from Nick eventually brought them to her apartment one Valentines evening; and five months later the Dr's office.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Smiled the Dr as the image cleared up on the monitor revealing the mention baby currently growing in the womb.

"I told you it was going to be a boy Nick, mother's always know." Amber smirked at him; something of a habit she picked up after all the memories they had created together.

"What should we name him?" The proud father to be asked happily.

Amber loved seeing that smile of his as he looked from her growing belly to her. "How about Finnick?" she suggested getting an even happier look from her partner.

"I love it. My boy Finnick." He smiled.

"Our." She corrected him.

"Mhmm" Nick nodded before gently hugging her midsection with his muzzle away from her. "mine." He smirked to himself and Finnick in a whisper.

The remaining few months of the pregnancy went without any major problems, the mom and baby were both getting along happy and healthy; well mostly. Nick soon found out that mood swings and morning sickness was perhaps the worst part about the pregnancy so far.

But they made it to the due date and middle of the day the screams of a newborn kit filled the room in the hospital and the Dr handed the kit off to Amber to hold. "Why are his ears so big?" she asked concerned as she looked over her kit.

"What are you talking about Honey? He is perfect, our little Finnick." Nick said as he peaked into the bundle of blankets.

"But his ears shouldn't be this big." She panted from the pain of labor.

"Well you said you had some mixed DNA, your kit here just leans on those fennec genes a bit more." He said after taking off his dirtied uniform and looked at her chart.

Nick had taken their boy from her and was rocking him slightly now, "There's nothing wrong with his ears being a little big, I'm sure he'll grow into them." He smiled at his still blind and deaf kit.

However unlike Nick had originally thought, Finnick didn't grow into his ears; in fact they only grew more as he did. Which only seemed to cause problems for the happy family.

"Why don't you want to hold him? He is our son Amber." Nick questioned with hurt in his voice as he was bouncing their little boy in his arms.

"He's deformed Nick! Can't you see that?!" she snapped at him as she spun on her heels to yell.

"He has big ears! He isn't deformed! He is happy and healthy, but he would be happier if you would just hold him Amber!" Nick argued trying not to raise his voice too much, but unfortunately for him little Finnick started to whine in his arms. "Oh, shhhh shhhh don't cry little guy I'm sorry. It's okay daddy's here." He cooed, and little by little the cries stopped

Nick looked up to see her throwing her things into her purse. "I can't do this right now Nick I have to get to work." She said as she hurried out of the door and slammed it behind her.

It was one thing Nick didn't like about their schedules, he worked during the daytime while she watched him and and night it was the other way around. But putting those thoughts out of his mind he got him and his son ready for bed, and decided that tonight a little father son nap wouldn't hurt anything.

The next day when Nick woke up he woke up shocked and in disbelief. He saw that all of Amber's things were gone from the closet. He ran through the rest of the apartment seeing everything was the same way; all her things were gone and all that was left was a note of the table saying she was never coming back.

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Nick asked filled with worry. "I thought this was a police station, aren't you supposed to help?" he was clearly shaken after the three days of Amber suddenly dropping out of his and Finnick's lives.

"Exactly. We are a police station, sir. I'm sorry but our job is to find missing mammals, not unhappy baby mamas. I'm sorry but we can't help you, Mr. Wilde." The irritated officer apologized from behind the desk. And while she did sympathize with the lone father and his kit, there simple wasn't anything that the precinct could do. "You're just gonna have to hope she comes to her senses sir, please come back if you need emergency assistance." She sighed as he turned to walk out of the busy precinct.~

* * *

"It's been over a year now." Said Nick as he started getting a little steamy eyed as he remembered the pain he had gone through then.

"Nick I am so sorry. I never meant to bring up the past like that." Judy said as she put a paw on his back. * _ **HISSSSSS**_ * the painful sound came up through his bared teeth as she quickly pulled her paw away and saw red covering it and slowly spreading on his back. "Oh my god Nick! You're bleeding!" she was far more worried than she was surprised.

He however was more confused until he reached back only to find the blood on his paw when he looked. "I…I'm bleeding?" His emerald eyes began to widen, while he wasn't freaked out by the sight of blood it still wasn't normal to see that much of your own blood.

"It must've been from Manchas. We need to get you to a hospital." The officer was past worried for her friend.

"No, we need to find the…missing mammals." He said slightly short of breath as the pain started "to become apparent after being brought to his attention. "Just take me home, I have a first aid kit." He told her as she lifted up his shirt to look at how bad it was.

* * *

Nick stumbled into his apartment room leaning against the wall. "Nick what happened?" Lemon shouted seeing him banged up like that. "Bunny what did you do?!" she snapped as Judy stepped in right behind him.

"Lemon stop, please…" Nick's voice was shaky by now, "Judy can you take Finnick to your room? Lemon I need you to wrap me up okay?" Without much protest from the little kit the officer took him and a few of his toys over to her room.

On the other side of the wall occasionally Judy could hear Nick groaning and hissing in pain along with Lemon's attempts to calm him down. Her only hope was that Finnick couldn't hear it like she could, but by him turning to the wall every now and then she was almost sure he knew. "You tired Finnick, do you want to go to bed?" she asked his seeing how late it was getting.

And lucky enough for her, the little kit nodded tiredly. "Okay, come on let's crawl in bed okay?" the amethyst eyed bunny said as she pulled back her blanket and helped him up. But rather than peacefully laying down instead the fennec fox kept looking from her to the pillow unexpectedly. "Alright, I'll lay down with you, but you have to go to sleep." Judy chuckled with a smile before removing her hard protective gear and leaving it on her desk.

Once Judy was under the blanket with her little friend he happily curled into her chest and in turn she wrapped her arms around him; something that both of them secretly enjoyed. It wasn't long before she could hear his snoring dribbling out, and the lull of sleep slowly pulled her eyes shut as well.

Back in Nick's room the honey badger went for the med kit and had started with using a few wet rags to clean the claw marks, and every time the cloth was pressed against his back he winced in pain. "Just a bit more Nick, then I can get you bandaged up." She tried to convince her friend on panting on the bed they were almost done, even though they both knew it wasn't.

"I'm gonna have to buy a new shirt hu Honey." He chuckled as she pulled it off of him, but she didn't laugh and he felt he didn't really think it was funny either.

It took only a couple minutes but the conspiracy theorist had her fox friend bandaged up and ready to go, even if she had been protesting against it this whole time. "Oh yeah! Nick look at this." She exclaimed as she remembered the picture she had taken. "See I told you Nick, and now I have the proof to back it up.

Nick looked at at the picture on her phone and sure enough he could see the blurry figure of a sheep dressed in all black with some form of case at his side. "Lemon, when did you-"

"I saw it the other night, what's more suspicious than that guy right?" She asked triumphantly.

While he had to agree how suspicious it was the fox couldn't be sure it was anything they were looking for, but that didn't stop him from sending the picture to himself to show Judy later. He gave a small stretch feeling his back still protest the movement but he didn't want to waste any of Judy's time. Putting on a fresh shirt he made his way into her room with Lemon close behind him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay I think I can safely say I'm back people. So let me know what you thought, which parts you like and dislike. Bit of a short chapter just to get me going again.

Thanks for reading along thus far and I'll be back soon!

PS and to those of you wondering about 'Zootopian Concert' yes I will be continuing that fic as well. I am working on both this one and that one.

See everyone later!~

*please note 'Chief Bobo' was corrected...thanks for spotting that guest reader... /


End file.
